Salllzy's muses
by salllzy
Summary: Here lies each and every plot bunny, one shot and challenge that i have ever thought up. PM me if you see one you want. Remember i am a slash writer each and everyone of of these stories is slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek or Harry potter, no money is made from this story.**

**Authors note- this is a whole new pairing that hasn't been tried out before or even looked at, this is me taking a shot at it after all Sarek needs some love to.**

**This is the plot bunny zone, each oneshot or plot in here is up for grabs, there will be challenges as well. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sarek gazed at his T'hy'la, one Harry James Potter. They had been together for nearly 30 years now, with Sarek quickly approaching 50 in human years, but still rather young in Vulcan years. Not that it bothered Harry he enjoyed the grey hair that was beginning to grow around his temple, it was only a few but it was enough. But his Harry still looked as young and handsome as he did back when they had first met, it often caused his heart to ache when he thought about the fact that he would outlive Harry and would end up spending the rest of his life alone.<p>

Or that was what he thought would happen, Sarek didn't know that Harry was a wizard it was something that Harry had buried so deep inside of his head that no mind meld could reach it, not unless Harry wanted them to. He hated the fact that he had hid it from Sarek but he knew that his T'hy'la couldn't keep him safe from everyone and everything not even all of the Vulcans could, so he hid his magic from them. Hid it from the one person that he loved more than life itself, the one person who he would die for.

So he kept it hidden and protected them, after all what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. He didn't want to, he never wanted to hide anything from any of them, but how could he tell them?

The option would be taken away from him when they found out he was pregnant, the first male pregnancy in their galaxy, while it was common in other areas and galaxies it had never happened in their ever. It had started with Harry feeling more drained than normal, he would spend more time sleeping. Which caused Sarek to become worried not that he would show it. But Harry could feel it through their bond.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor, Harry."

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, he had slept for a full 18 hours and was still tired.

"I have most likely just worked myself into the ground again, this isn't the first time that it has happened Sarek."

Sarek nodded his head, it was true. Harry would often work himself to the ground and would then spend days sleeping while his body tried to recover from what had happened. Everything went fine after that, that was until Harry began throwing up.

"You will see someone."

Harry began dry heaving as he placed his hands around his head as he worshipped the porcelain god, he had been throwing up for several day and both of them were beginning to get worried, it wasn't that uncommon for Harry to get ill but when he did he would be ill for days. The last time he had been ill he had nearly died, and Sarek wasn't the only one worried at the time. Many people had came to love and care for the small human, despite the fact that he could be the most illogical and frustrating person that they had ever met!

"If this doesn't clear up I will, I promise Sarek."

The Vulcan nodded his head, he knew that he couldn't outright force Harry to go to a doctor, that never ended well at all, sometimes it would end in arguments that would last for days dragging everyone else into them. However the final straw was Harry fainting he had been talking to T'Pau and Selek when he had fainted, the hospital on New Vulcan was understaffed but when they had saw Selek carrying an unconscious Harry in his arms they sprang into action, he was quickly put onto a bed as everyone began going over what could be wrong. Everyone waited patiently for the results, they had been checked and rechecked several times.

"Ambassador Sarek, we have very interesting news."

Sarek stood and looked at the doctor.

"Interesting how?"

The doctor fiddled with the PADD several times as he looked at Sarek.

"It seems that your T'hy'la, Harry James Potter is pregnant."

What?

It didn't compute with their logic and Sarek fell backwards in a dead faint, but he wasn't the only one to faint either both Selek and T'Pau had fainted as well. Before they had fainted one thing had run through their minds.

How had this happened?

Harry awoke feeling tired and drained, his magic was swirling around him keeping him and the new life inside of him safe. His eyes widened as he felt the small being growing inside of him, his hands went down to his stomach as he felt his magic give a very happy hum. So that was why he had been feeling so drained, and throwing up, Harry sat up and looked around he was in a room at the hospital on New Vulcan. How had he gotten here?

"Your awake."

Harry looked at Sarek who was stood next to his bed, his hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out of the window.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Sarek didn't look at him as he responded.

"3.5 hours, Selek brought you in after you had fainted."

Harry frowned as Sarek continued to look out of the window.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Sarek looked away from the window and looked at Harry, anger burned in his dark eyes.

"Did you know?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't trust his voice at the moment. He could feel the fury that boiling inside of Sarek, the bond told him that much, the man who he loved looked so frightening that Harry felt fear begin to crawl it's way through him. He had never been afraid of Sarek not once, now he was terrified of him.

Sarek gave a curt nod of his head and left the room, but it didn't matter Harry could still feel the fury burning through the bond, he knew that keeping his magic hidden would cause problems, he had known that and accepted the fact but right now it looked like Sarek would have their bond snapped. He knew that if that happened he wouldn't live through it, his body would shut down, there would be no recovering from it at all.

Harry slumped in the bed and looked out of the window, his eyes were wet as he fought back tears. If Sarek didn't want him then he would leave. Harry shakily climbed out of the bed and left the room, he missed the doctor, T'Pau and Selek who had walked into the room not even a few seconds later.

Sarek made his way to the meditation gardens that had been built, he needed to clear his mind. To focus on what he knew, to put the facts into place and look at everything from a clear view. But he couldn't help the fury that was burning underneath his skin, Harry must of had some idea! He must of known that, he was pregnant it wasn't something that could be easily hidden.

Sarek took a deep breath and blocked his end of the bond, he needed a clear head. He couldn't have Harry's emotions flowing into him, he needed to think.

Harry stumbled as he felt Sarek's end of the connection close off, his worst fears were slowly coming true. Sarek was rejecting both him and the unborn child that he carried, soon the bond would be severed and Sarek would be free to find someone else, someone more worthy. Someone like Amanda grayson, who had been chasing after Sarek for months until Harry had came into the picture, then it was Sarek who was pursuing Harry with such strength and determination that he couldn't help but be swept away by it all. As soon as he was gone he knew that Amanda would make her move, after all she had waited this long, surely a few more months wouldn't do any harm?

Harry didn't even realise that he had made it to their, no he couldn't think like that now. it was Sarek's home now, he didn't have a place in it any more. He needed to leave, to find somewhere that he could hide. He stopped at what was thie- no Sarek's room and felt a sob break free, he quickly made his way into the room and began grabbing his belongings.

Sarek calmly made his way to their home, he had felt better now that he had calmed down. He would grab some things for Harry then he would go and visit him, what he didn't expect was to find Harry packing his bags, he quickly strode over and grabbed hold of Harry preventing him from moving.

"What are you doing?"

His hands tightened on Harry's arms drawing a whimper from his T'hy'la, he opened the bond and nearly staggered when he felt overwhelming panic and terror, Harry had never once been scared of him but to feel such terror and panic coming from his T'hy'la it worried him.

"Please let us go, we wont bother you!"

Harry struggled in Sarek's strong grip, he could feel bruises forming on his arms as the grip became tighter.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stopped struggling as his eyes watered and he whimpered.

"You don't want us, please let us leave!"

Sarek span harry around and caused the two to fall onto the bed, Sarek pinned Harry's hands above his head, his T'hy'la was crying and he had some idea as to why he was.

"I would never want you to leave, not now, not ever T'hy'la."

Harry hiccuped and shook his head.

"Please don't lie!"

Sarek's grip tightened even more on his wrists as he wiggled to get free, Sarek's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Stop it! I will not be leaving you!"

He forcefully pulled open the bond on both ends and flooded the bond with his emotions, allowing Harry to feel everything that he had been feeling.

Worry.

Anger.

Confusion.

Joy.

Happiness.

Fear.

Harry stopped struggling as he looked at Sarek, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

"I am never leaving you T'hy'la, not you or this child!"

A sob left Harry's throat as he began to cry Sarek held him as his robes began to get damp with harry's tears, he had no real idea what had caused this but whatever it was he would help Harry heal. He would be there every step of the way for his T'hy'la no matter what, his hands went to Harry's stomach were their child was growing, no matter what happened he would be there for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star trek or Harry Potter and no money is made off this story. **

**Author's note- messed around trying to get a prequel for always you and this is what came out, I hope that you enjoy it. **

****This is the plot bunny zone, each oneshot or plot in here is up for grabs, there will be challenges as well. So enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he made his way through the halls, they were having a Vulcan in and someone had the very bright idea of flooding the classroom that they were meant to be using but instead they were going to use the assembly hall for the speech since the classroom had been flooded and no one knew who the person responsible was everyone was being punished for it.<p>

Once Harry would of said that it wasn't fair to punish everyone for one person's mistakes but that was long before he had been in a war and seen his family and friends die, it had left scars on him scars that hadn't gone away while he hadn't got PTSD which had surprised him greatly. After all he had seen and done things that should have left him mentally damaged as well as physically damaged, but he wasn't he had been so surprised when he had been told that he was mentally sound.

Don't get him wrong he was shocked but he was so grateful he had resigned himself to being a hermit, never being able to interact with people again or having flashbacks so bad that he hurt someone. But he didn't and it gave him a new leash on life that he hadn't thought possible. It also helped or didn't depending on how one looks at it that he was 300 years in the future, the things that they had were breathtaking and incredible but they had came at such a terrible price that Harry was ashamed to be human.

Well he would have been ashamed to be human had he not came into his creature inheritance, he had been so shocked when he found out that he had one, after all wasn't his mother a muggle born? It didn't make any sense to Harry, still he had woken up one day with long flowing black hair, glowing emerald eyes instead of the normally dull green eyes that he had. But the best thing for him? He didn't have to wear glasses any more.

He had enjoyed it for a little while until he noticed the looks that he kept getting off people, then people had tried to attack him. So he had left or he had tried to, he had been stopped and the ministry had tried to force him into a marriage with some pureblood that he didn't know. He had objected stating that he didn't even like women so why was he being forced to marry a woman? They had all looked at him with wide eyes as they scrambled to find every eligible male pureblood that they could find, which had led into another problem they had found out that Harry couldn't only get pregnant by his dominate, which had lines of men trying to see if they could.

While this happened no one helped him, he slowly retreated into his mind to get away from the pain that he was living in. He had no idea why they wanted him until he found out he was a Nymph the last of his kind and there were no others, that they had killed them all off and enslaved them. Harry felt sick when he had heard that and being a ice nymph had made it ten times worse for him, ice nymphs were rare to begin with but add the last one in?

There were people screaming for him, demanding that he get put into a breeding programme so they could repopulate the nymphs. It hadn't worked, instead it had just forced him closer and closer to the edge, an edge that he didn't want to be on or near. He had gathered the last of his magic and used it to kill himself.

Or so he had thought, instead Gaia had heard her child's cry for it to stop, she had wept as she watched what he went through she hadn't meant for it to happen. She had never meant for any of this to happen she had only wanted them to understand instead they had harmed her child so badly that she feared that when he did find the one for him he wouldn't be able to tell, that he would be scared of him because of what had happened.

So she had sent him to the future after repairing his magical core, how much pain had her child been in for him to try and tear his own magic from his body? Gaia gave a mournful cry as she looked and saw what they had done to him, her little boy that had gave up everything for them and asked for nothing in return.

Gaia gave a tired sigh as she dropped Harry off outside of George and Christopher's room, she knew that he would be in good hands now that the two friends would help him. Gaia giggled as she thought of her little on meeting his mate, she couldn't wait!

Harry flopped down into his seat and looked around the room, no one sat next to him even now they were still jealous of him, of his looks, of his intelligence as well. It didn't matter to them if they could find a reason to gossip and hate him then they would find it.

Harry looked up from his book as he noticed the Vulcan enter the room, he shook his head and went back to reading it. After a few more moments of reading he looked up and noticed and equation on the board, it was wrong had that been done on purpose? As Harry looked at the equation he didn't notice a set of dark eyes watching him, curiosity burning in them.

"Your calculation is wrong, the correct answer should be 45.87 percent."

Harry looked away from the board and back to his book, the entire class was quiet as they all looked between Harry and the Vulcan who was merely stood there with his hands clasped behind his back. In fact it looked like he wasn't even bothered to them, that he didn't care that someone had just corrected him. That some human had just proved that he was wrong, no one ever did that to a Vulcan.

"You will find that it is your calculations wrong, as the correct calculation is 30.678 percent."

A challenge had been issued and everyone held their breaths, Harry stood up and walked down to the front of the assembly hall his face could have been set in stone as he moved to the front of the assembly hall and looked at the Vulcan dead in the eyes.

"The calculations are wrong, you deliberately made an incorrect equation."

Harry looked at the board, his eyes going over the entire equation as he tried to figure out just why it had been done. He looked back at the Vulcan and he felt the need to punch the silently smirking bastard in the face.

"You did this as a test, you wanted to see if we would be able to spot it. Well I hope that we passed."

Harry turned around and walked out of the hall, his long black hair swishing behind him leaving everyone in the hall stunned but none more so that the Vulcan who had indeed be testing them. What Harry didn't know was he had managed to get the attention of the very person who would make him complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry potter and don't own Skyrim, and no money is made off this. **

**Authors note- my mind is so weird so please don't ask just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>How had this came to be? He had been happy at one point then they had tried to kill him, because of how he looked, because of the large leather wings on his back, because he was half dragon. He was a Drakon, half dragon, half human. He didn't even know how he came to be just that he was, so they threw him into the veil, they hoped that it would kill him.<p>

It didn't, but rather sent him to another world, it sent him to Skyrim.

It had been so strange waking up in a land of snow, ice and war. Still he moved from one place to another never settling down, it wasn't like he could settle down there was so much to see and do! This land was so new to him, new and so very adventurous no one was idle everyone moved around, they didn't seem to stop for moment. It was strange to him, he had learned after the war to slow down, to enjoy life for what it was worth, rather than rush around non stop.

He loved watching the people of this land as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, from the Jarls to the people who sold firewood to the inns, no one seemed to pause and look around them, not one of them seemed to take in the beauty that was around them it was almost as if they took it for granted. Still if they wouldn't do it then he would do it for them, he would watch as the sun would rise and set, he would never get tired of watching things like that not after being in the dark for so long.

"Got you."

Harry gave a startled yell as someone grabbed hold of him, he struggled as he felt hands wrap around him. There was no way in hell that someone was going to get one up on him, not after he had lived through a war.

"You are truly a wonderful find, Lord Harkon will be pleased to have you."

Harry bit down on the hand that was trying to wrap around his throat there was no way in hell that he was allowing, this! He would rather die than allow someone to make him a pet!

"Get back here you little milk drinker!"

Harry swung around and hit him full force in the face before running off he didn't even have time to listen to the sound that his nose breaking made, he was not going to let them catch him that easily, that was if he let them catch him at all. He had spent too long doing what everyone else told him to do, now he was going to live for himself.

"We need to report this to Lord Harkon."

The man turned to his female companion and nodded his head.

"Lord Harkon will not be pleased that we lost him. After he had everyone looking for someone like him for so long."

The two of them shuddered at the thought of what Harkon would do to them once he found out that they had lost the one that he wanted to become his new queen, while not uncommon or unheard of it had shocked them that their lord had wanted to find someone else. After all he had been married to his wife for a very long time but the loss of her and drove him closer to the edge, many of them wanted to bring him back from it which was why they were willing to find someone for him.

"Lets us head back."

The two of them turned and began running back towards Solitude, they would go through the city in the night and get to the boat by by dawn. It would mean that they would have to travel by day but they were going to do it as it would be less painful than arriving at the castle a day early.

They had arrived at the castle two days later than they had planned, they had been attacked by the Dawnguard and had to hide so that they could heal, they would have healed quicker if they had some potions on them or even a blood potion but they had been too busy rushing to get this mission over and done with that they had forgotten to take any of them with them which looking back on it now had been very stupid thing to do.

Still they were at the castle and that was a good thing, even if they did have to face the wrath of their lord and master. Lord Harkon did not take failure very well, and the fact that they had some how failed him would cause them a lot of trouble, trouble that they didn't want or need.

"Lord Harkon we have returned."

Lord Harkon looked at them, his red eyes boring into them as they tried not to squirm at the scrutiny that they were under.

"So you have."

That didn't sound good, that did not sound good at all.

"You have returned empty handed, so that means that you failed me."

Was it too late to turn away? That they could somehow manage to escape the castle and make their way back to Skyrim, where hopefully they would be safe. Doubtful, still if there was a small chance then they would take it.

"He fought Lord Harkon, we did not expect him to have such combat knowledge. We were unprepared for the attack or damage that he did to us."

Lord Harkon stood up and walked around them like a wild saber cat that had found it's prey, no energy was wasted as he stalked around them.

"Truly? You were unprepared for a mere waif of a boy to attack you? That he some how managed to overpower two vampires that are nearly 500 years old."

They didn't move, they had no real way of defending themselves from what was being said, they could hear the other snickering at their misfortune, then let _them_ go against the _small waif_ of a boy. He had been trained, he had fought in war they had not been prepared for that, they had thought that he would have been some spoiled rich child that was used to getting everything that he wanted. Not a battle hardened warrior. They had been blinded, by a pretty face and small stature, they would not make that mistake again. That was if they lived past today.

"Not only did you fail me, but you came back here empty handed. It is almost as if you are tempting me to kill you."

They didn't know what to say, after all what could they?

"No matter, someone else will go and bring him to me."

They were being let off? Why? That didn't make any sense, Lord Harkon never let anyone off if they failed him, it simply wasn't done. So why was he doing this now? There had to be a reason that he was doing this, they didn't know why he was but they were grateful for it.

~~~~Harkon~~~~~

He had misjudged, he had thought that two would have been enough, but it looked like it wasn't. This time he had sent a group, he had seen in a vision about a young man with flawless emerald green eyes, that sparkled with life, with snow white skin and hair that was so dark that it looked like an ebony river. He had to have this creature.

He would find him and bind him to himself, then there would be no way for him to escape. He would be his for all of time, of course once he was turned those emerald eyes would change to a ruby red, but they would look so much better on him. He would teach him how to hunt, how to use his new powers, how he was so much better than everyone else.

Harkon licked his lips thinking about the blood that flowed through those veins, what would it taste like? Would he be able to describe the taste? Or would he drain him dry in an attempt to consume it all, all that sweet blood?

He didn't know, he didn't know how this vision came to be either. All he knew was he wanted the person who was in the vision, he wanted to claim him, to make him his! But it was finding him, which was proving to be more difficult than what he first thought. Still he was not giving up not yet, not when he was so close to having him!

Harkon snarled, he had sent two people who he thought that would get the job done, but they failed! They failed him! They were lucky that he let them live, bah he was surrounded by fools and incompetent imbeciles! If he had to he had to he would leave would leave the castle and find his little creature himself.

He could see himself, claiming the creature underneath him, hearing him begging and pleading for more. Oh how sweet it would be! And yet? Everytime he or someone from the castle got close to even catching him he would somehow escape, while it proved that he was able to defend himself and could fight should he need to Harkon did like the fact that he was using it against him.

Still one way or the other he would have this gem, he would find him and possess him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything! No money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- I shouldn't read Percy Jackson, but I will!**

* * *

><p>Dionysus stood before the Gods, he huffed. Why was it that this one person was off limits? There was no one else off limits but him! A smile pulled at Dionysus's lips, Dionysus knew why sweet little Harry was off limits, it was because the man had refused the big three. No one had ever refused the three Gods, yet Harry did time and time again, none of the Gods knew why Harry kept refusing them. But Dionysus had an inkling, he didn't know for certain and he wasn't going to say anything just in case he was wrong, and he really didn't want to be wrong. The giant brass doors to the throne room banged open, green eyes looked around the room until they settled on Dionysus.<p>

"Dionysus!"

Strawberry red lips pulled into a smile, porcelain white arms wrapped around him. Emerald green eyes looked up at Zeus, defiance clear as the sky. The Gods shifted and looked at each other, they all knew the rules concerning Harry, after all he had refused every God. Yet here he was stood in front of Dionysus, a smile on his lips and arms wrapped around him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Harry's lips pulled back into a snarl as he looked at Zeus.

"I think it would be very obvious Lord Zeus."

Zeus gripped his master lightning bolt (*cough* Night light *cough*) the smell of the ozone was beginning to fill the room.

"Explain!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Zeus, normally he would be respectful to the Gods, he always had been. But when something was happening and he didn't like he tended to put his put down and be stubborn as all the Gods.

"I think that me defending my lover from you lot would be clear enough!"

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon looked at Harry with shock, they had chased after him for years offering him everything they could think of. He denied them every time, he didn't even bat an eyelash at the gifts that they had gave him so what made Dionysus so special? Why was it that Dionysus got what they longed for?

"You will explain now!"

The room shook with the power that Zeus wielded but Harry paid it no mind as he whispered.

"When you look at me what do you see? A pretty face? Perhaps someone to warm your bed? Or when you look at me do you just see a conquest that got away from you, that refused you!"

Some of the Gods moved as if they had been struck, it was true that was how most of them viewed Harry. Some of them like Hera hadn't bothered to hide the fact that she didn't like Harry, she never hid what she thought of him.

"Not one of you saw me! You all saw a pretty face and an ass that you wanted to fuck! Or at least that was what I thought."

Harry turned soft eyes onto the wine God, a smile played on his lips as he looked at his lover.

"Only one of you looked at the real me, only one of you stopped and looked behind the pretty face."

Harry's eyes turned steel like as he gazed at the other Gods, his voice was cold and crisp as he spoke.

"Yet I find that he is being punished for loving me, how is that a crime? How is looking behind a pretty face and seeing the real person and falling in love with them a crime?"

None of the Gods could say anything as they didn't have anything to say, they hadn't known what they were doing to Harry. Many of them had chased him, but Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had chased him like they had been possessed. Harry was tired of it, he was tired of the Gods chasing him for him having a pretty face. He was tired of the fact that they only wanted to bed him and didn't see the real him.

"If he is to be punished for falling in love, then I am guilty of it as well."

Many of the Gods shifted, this meeting hadn't gone the way that many of them had hoped. They had hoped that if Dionysus had stopped chasing Harry then one of them might have a chance with Harry, but now they knew that they were wrong.

"Very well then."

Many of them tried not to gape at Zeus, said God who was looking at Harry with an intensity that would make a mortal explode into flames. They were grateful that Harry was not human.

"The two of you will be sentenced to a 100 years at camp Half-Blood, Dionysus you will not be allowed to create wine for you to drink. Hopefully a 100 years at the camp will teach you a lesson."

Dionysus slipped a hand into Harry's and looked at his lover, he was grateful that he would be sent to the same camp as Harry. While he was not looking forwards to spending a 100 years with spawn of the Gods it would be bearable with Harry there. A golden light encompassed the two lovers and took them to camp Half-Blood, it was safe to say that they camp didn't know what would hit them.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/Star Trek

Pairing Harry/Selek (Spock Prime)

Challenge.

Harry got thrown through the veil because he was too powerful and the ministry couldn't control him by marriage because he didn't like women and was a natural bearer, meaning he could carry his dominant's child but only his and his alone. So they threw him into the veil hoping it would kill him, Gaia feels her child's pain and sends him to Sister who is still a young planet and Harry agrees to help Sister in the hopes that he will one day meet his dominant. He comes across Selek during his pon farr.

Rules-

Slash only.

Mpreg is optional.

The pairing must be the one at top.

PM me if you want the challenge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Don't own Star Trek nor is any money made off this story. **

* * *

><p>Long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, red eyes looked around the room as everyone looked at him. A cold smile was playing on his lips as several people both human and Vulcan alike shifted in their seats, his appearance unnerved people that much he knew, he had always known that. He looked into the dark eyes on the Vulcans that had been looking at him for some time, but it wasn't just him there had been another one as well. If he didn't know any better he would say that they were fascinated by the way that he looked, after all there were not many albinos alive he was what would be classed as the last of a dying breed.<p>

He looked at the members of Starfleet and mentally snorted, he felt like making sheep noises at them.

"We need your help."

Both of his eyebrows raised to his hairline, well wasn't this interesting?

"And what pray tell do you need my help with?"

His red eyes swept over everyone in the room, before settling on Christopher Pike as he drawled

"After all you are the almighty and power Star Fleet."

The room winced in sync, well now just what had bitten them in the arse? Whatever it was it must of been big, by the looks of it it left teeth marks in the arses as well. Still he may as well listen to what they have to say, that was if they grew a pair of balls.

"Well I am waiting."

More shifting followed by everyone looking at each other until one spoke.

"You are in possession of the planet known as Neo, are you not?"

Ah yes Neo, his nice little hideaway from the whole galaxy. He knew why the wanted to speak to him now, he had heard much like everyone else about the the complete and utter destruction of Vulcan, to him it made no sense as to why it had been destroyed like it had. He looked at the Vulcan there was a race that did have his respect, not for their logic or the way that they acted but for how they were able to overcome any obstacle including nearly getting wiped out.

"Indeed I am."

The way that those dark eyes looked at him unsettled him in a way but made him feel warm as well, he didn't understand it and wasn't sure that he would want to dig deeper and look into his own emotions, he had locked them up since he was a child and did not want to look at them nearly several thousand years later.

"We wish to purchase the planet off you."

Did they really think that he was so heartless? That he would make them buy the planet? Cold he was and cruel he could be, but a monster? No he would never turn out like his father, he had swore to himself years ago that he would not allow it to happen no matter what.

"Have it."

The shock and disbelief on their faces caused his lips to twitch in a genuine smile, when he realised what was happening it went as quickly as it came. Pike looked at him shock and disbelief were in his eyes as he inquired

"What?"

Red eyes locked onto him as he spoke more slowly.

"You. Can. Have. The. Planet."

The angry flush that filled Pike's cheeks was amusing, but he wasn't the only one, several of them were clenching their fists as if they were trying not to lash out and punch him, he would welcome them to try but due to his years as both black ops and special ops they would be dead before they even moved.

Selek and Sarek both exaimed the man before them, his red eyes were constantly moving around the room, taking in the exits and where everyone was sat. His face had been cold and impassive for most of the time, they had not been able to read any of his emotions even had they tried. They had both noticed his lips twitch into a smile for a fraction of a second before it was gone again, it was strange seeing a non Vulcan member have such control over his emotions, the man appeared human but there was something about him that was different, as if he was a wolf in sheeps clothing.

"Why would you simply give us the planet? Surely you require some sort of payment."

Sarek caught the anger that flashed through the eyes, it was quicker than lightning but he had caught it. He glanced at Selek who looked at his hands that were starting to clench it was just a small twitch in the muscle but it was still there.

"Unlike you, I don't have the stupid need to have people pay me. But if you keep pushing then I will leave and you won't hear from me again."

They knew of the man's reputation, he was cold and cruel. So why was he just giving them the planet? There had to be something wrong with it, or perhaps he was bored of it much like a child bored with a toy and wanted to throw it away. Either way it was a gift for them one they didn't want to run the risk of losing.

"Very well, thank you."

Shock flew through his eyes, Selek and Sarek both shared a look the two of them found this man to be a puzzle. A very large and strange puzzle, Vulcans were known for their logic and their love of puzzles the bigger and harder the better for them.

The man, looked at them he hadn't told them his name and no one knew it. They only knew him by appearance only but that was enough for some people, but most people who sought him out ended up dead most of the time.

"Thanking me is illogical. If that is all I will take my leave now."

With that he stood up and left the room without a goodbye or backwards glance, Selek and Sarek shared a look there was much more going on than what they were led to believe.

Vala or Val as he was once known could feel the heat starting to burn through his body, he was glad that he left when he did. Being in a room filled with some many dominants was torture for him, being a submissive and nearing his heat was a bad thing. If the meeting had trailed on any longer he would of jumped someone's bones then and there repercussions be damned!

It was the main reason why he had gave them the planet, he couldn't be in the room with them any longer, they could do all the tests and experiments they wanted on the planet he needed to get to somewhere safe and hide out his heat, he could feel his hidden tail begin to twitch underneath his trousers. His ears were hidden by a highly developed camouflage technology that he had created, it had taken years to create but in the end it had been worth it. Still he could feel his heat approaching and he didn't want any dominates sniffing around him, he had spent year without one and he didn't need one now.

His species were a mix of both dominants and submissives, the submissives being able to carry children as there were no females, and as such they had to develop ways for them to keep living, there was also the problem that it could take 8 or 9 heats for someone to become pregnant. Due to their very long life spans the youngest being at a small 23,000 years old Vala was not that young but he was well passed the mating age as most got mated and settled down at roughly 18,000.

They had been called many things, cat people, freaks, abominations but they weren't any of them. They were Neko, and he was proud to be one!

Still being 40,000 years old and still going strong meant that he should be looking to settle down and have several cubs to look after, it was what he should be doing. He however was not he would help the Vulcans set up their new home and leave, he was not upset about giving them the planet what he was upset about was the fact that he had lost his den, his safe haven in which he could hide from people. Instead he would find another planet to go and create a den on.

What he didn't know was that the Vulcans had already moved to the planet and two of them had found his den.

~~~~~Selek and Sarek~~~

The two of them looked at the cave, it was a den of some sorts that they could tell there was a sweetness lingering in the air. They could taste it on their tongues it was like they had been drinking several sugary drink and gotten drunk off them, which wouldn't be possible as any and all Vulcan friendly drinks had been destroyed when the planet had blown up. Selek blamed himself for their home, he blamed himself for the fact that it had been destroyed. He was plagued by what if's and should have been despite the fact that it was not logical.

The two of them walked further into the den like cave, it had been used until recently. The smell was still fresh and the fire indicated that it had been out for no more than two days, which begged the question who had been using it?

The cave was fairling well looked after, and there was even a large hole at the back that was filled with water. Thats when they heard it the sound of footsteps making their way towards them, the two of them hid behind a stalagmite it was big enough to hide the two of them. The watched as a very familiar figure stumbled into the cave shedding his clothing, his shirt and trousers were thrown into a corner as his thighs were wet with the same smelling sweetness that they had smelled earlier, he whimpered as his hot body hit the cold wall of the cave, one of his hands crept down as he slid a finger inside of himself he cried out and arched his back. More wetness leaked from him and trailed down his thighs to his knees, filling the cave with a delicious sweet smell. The two of them had to hold onto their iron wills and hope that they didn't go into pon farr due to his smell alone, but the sight that they were viewing was better than anything they could have pictured themselves, the way that his head was thrown back as he worked two fingers moving in and out of himself. Arching his back and moaning as he tried to take them deeper, Vulcans while and extremely logical race were ones that were rather open about sex, so long as it was not a pon farr as they were sacred.

A group of Vulcans could stay in a cave and they would either all fuck each other or some would meditate then have a sex or meditate then go to sleep while others around them would be fucking like bunnies, it didn't really matter to them as they were all touch telepathics so it didn't really matter either way as they would some how feel what the other was feeling be it being penetrated or doing the penetration. While it was not a known fact outside of Vulcan or New Vulcan it was still a fact that remained, and one that their T'hy'la had to get used to. It often made people uncomfortable when they learned it, hence why Vulcans chose a Vulcan T'hy'la.

So yes, Vulcans were open about sex as they had no need to be ashamed.

Vala slipped a third finger into himself, he needed something bigger and thicker what he needed was a big stiff thick cock, or a dildo he wasn't fussy at this moment in time. The burning need inside of him was getting painful, the smell of two unmated dominates in the area was causing him pain as his body was telling him that he should find them and submit to them. Still he would make do with what he had at the moment which was his fingers, he gave a strangled scream as they touched his hypersensitive prostate, he used the pads of his fingers to massage the ball of nerves.

They could both feel the burning embers in the backs of their minds, while normally meditation would be used to control the beginning of pon farr, they couldn't do it now as there was no Vulcan mind-healer in the near area. Still if they stayed in the cave any longer they would go into an early pon farr which was what most of the Vulcans had been doing due to the fact that they had nearly been wiped out, many of them had already went through their pon farrs and were due to go into another one in a year.

It wasn't the fact that they were going into pon farr early that was the problem, the problem was the numbers of people that were going into it early. The chambers that they had built were not enough to handle the numbers and some of them were turning to the desert as the numbers began to get bigger.

Vala gave a strangled cry as he came over his chest, his cock untouched as he continued to massage his prostate despite how sore he was becoming and how fatigue was slowly beginning to set in. His heat was not sated yet, and despite the fact that he had been through several heats he was beginning to grow tired of going through his heat alone. Yet he was far passed mating age so he would settle for going through his heat alone just like he normally did, he would have three or four heats a year depending on the planet he was on they would also vary in length and intensity. Sometimes he could be settled within a few days and other times it would take him weeks to become steeled and his heat gone, or settled to burning embers.

He slouched against the wall trying to get his breathing back to normal with very little luck, his heart was beating wildly inside of his rib cage and he feared that his heart would beat right out of his chest. He allowed his eyes to close for a few moments as he tried to get everything back under control.

Selek and Sarek both watched him, the way that he slumped down onto the ground when his eyes fell closed, the camouflage that he used to keep his ear hidden away fell down and allowed them to see his very real and white cat ears that were sat upon his head twitching every so often.

The two of them carefully moved from their little hiding spot and walked closer to him, both being careful not to make a sound that could wake him, they had never seen anything like him before. His cat tail was curled around his waist as his ears picked up the slightest sound and kept twitching every so often, he was the perfect mix between human and cat but there were no signs that he had been genetically altered for such features to be added to him. After all there would of been marks or signs that they had been added to him, marks and signs that they knew, so he had been born like this. With fully functioning cat ears and a tail, it didn't make any sense to them at all. His body was littered with scars both old and new, he had some sort of tribal mark or tattoo on his shoulder that curved down to his back and stopped mid way on his spine. The design itself was was not impressive merely swirls and circles linked together as one, but what did impress them was that it moved each swirl moved around the circle as if welcoming it.

It was most fascinating to watch, however they needed to move as the planet was beginning to heat up. While the heat didn't bother them as their old planet had two sins and was a desert itself they knew that it wasn't logical to be out when it hit nearly 500 degrees as it did every midday, It was something that they had yet to get used to as the heat caused their temperatures to rise to a dangerous level, temperatures that were dangerous even for a Vulcan. Sarek picked him up and the two made their way back to his home, all the while wondering just how they were going to solve this little puzzle that they had found themselves.

After all the age old saying comes into play, like father like son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Percy Jackson. No money is made off this story.**

* * *

><p>Green eyes looked around, blood red lips were pulled into a frown. For some reason he had the urge, a pull to be here. He didn't understand why, after all he disliked America, he hated the war, the violence and the death. Harry James Potter was not what one would or could call normal, he was as normal as a pink elephant dancing in a tutu. One it was something that you would never see and two it would be something that you would never forget. Which brings us back to Harry's problem of being in America when he disliked the place, but he couldn't deny the pull that had been calling him to this place.<p>

So here he was walking down the streets of New York, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice, but he was still trying to figure out just where this pull was coming from. He had heard about such pulls, a tortured innocent soul calling out for help, for someone to save them. He had never really believed it until now, until he was looking at a blood stained child laying in the middle of a dirty alley.

Blood was coming out of the small body in a alarming way, Harry had never been one to let an innocent get hurt, nor had he been one to sit back and allow someone to die. It simply wasn't his way, it never had been, he gathered up the small bundle and bit back a snarl as the small child whimpered.

"M'sorry!"

Harry ran his fingers through hair that was matted with blood, he felt his powers twitch underneath his skin, he really wanted to hurt whoever had hurt this child. He pulled the child closer to him and hummed.

"Your safe, nothing will harm you."

Sea green eyes looked up at him, they were filled with so much hope that it nearly broker Harry's heart. Harry turned sharply on his heel and disappeared with a 'crack' leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

Harry appeared in a lavish room, it was not his favourite room. Harry liked to spend most of his time reading, which was why the library was so big. Harry pulled the small child closer to his chest and made his way down the hallway, the hospital wing in the manor was next to his own wing. Harry gently placed the child on a bed and gave a frown, the small boy was far too thin. Harry could see that not only was the child male but his skin was stretched over his cheekbones, so someone had either withheld food from him or starved him. Harry held back a growl, his instincts were acting up, he wanted to go and find whoever had hurt this small innocent boy and kill them.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his temper back in, he didn't want to scare his small charge. Not only would it destroy any chances at finding out who had done this to him, but it would also mean that any future relationships were tainted by fear. Something that Harry didn't want, he carefully peeled of the blood stained clothes and couldn't contain the growl that he produced. Skin was stretched over ribs, Harry could clearly see each and every rib along with the spine. There were bruises littering the skin, along with burns and fresh cuts, Harry looked down and saw that his skin was glowing white.

"What monster would do this?"

Normal human nails turned into long sharp claws that could cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter. Human skin was turning into a dark blue colour, the startling emerald green eyes turned into a acid green colour. Black hair turned into a wave of pure onyx silk, Harry shook his head, acid green eyes looked at the small figure on the bed.

"I am a monster and yet, my kind treats their young far better than this!"

Dark blue hands glowed a brilliant white colour, Harry gently put his hands to the boy's forehead and allowed his power to course through the child, every injury that he had ever had was slowly being healed. Each broken bone, busted lip, black eye was slowly healing, Harry had to reign his temper in more than once, the list of injuries was not only extensive but would of killed a normal child, Harry sighed and slumped to the ground as he looked at the small body on the bed.

"What are you little one?"

Harry stood up on wobbly legs as he moved to a near by chair, it wouldn't be long until the small boy would wake up.

~~~~ Sally Jackson ~~~~

Sally had always tried to be a good mother, Percy was her whole world and she knew that if anything happened to her son then she wouldn't be able to handle it, Percy was all she had left of Poseidon. The Greek God that she had fallen in love with, but when she had got back she nearly screamed, there was blood on the carpet.

"PERCY! PERCY!"

Sally began running through the apartment looking for any sign of her little boy, she pulled everything she could out of closets and wardrobes. Tears continued to stream down her face as she kept looking for him.

"PERCY!"

Sally ran out of the apartment, she needed to find her little boy! Sally ran down the stairs and fell, she rolled down the stairs before she landed at a heap at the bottom of them. Blood trickled down her lip as she blinked several times.

"Mrs. Jackson?"

"Can you….."

"MEDIC!"

"Hold…"

Sally relished the darkness that over took her, all she wanted to do was sleep. But for some reason she felt as if she was forgetting something very important.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

It was chaos on Olympus, many of the Gods and Goddess were running around, trying to find out if it had been one of their demigod children that had been attacked. While they were not allowed direct contact with them it didn't mean that they didn't love them, most Gods and goddess didn't love their demigod offspring and they didn't really care whose child it was that had been attacked, but those that did care?

They were running around trying to find out if any of their children had taken a trip to Hades, while the chaos was going on several of them were watching it with impassive eyes, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Hestia.

They could understand the problem that had happened, after all they had only received the news from Chiron not more than half a hour ago. After the call had been made chaos had reigned on Olympus as Gods and Goddess alike tried to find out whose child it was. Poseidon wasn't impassive as the other Gods thought he was, on the inside he was panicking, he was wondering if it was his child that had been attacked, if it was his son that had been left for dead in some cold dark alley in New York.

But due to the oath that he had sworn on the river Styx, he couldn't show it. So he was merely acting, he was pretending to be impassive when he was everything but impassive. He knew that he couldn't sneak away to go and check on Percy, doing so could result in the death of his child. So he was going to wait, it was all he could do.

~~~~ Harry ~~~~

Harry watched the small bundle on the bed, it had been a hour since he had healed the small boy. His skin looked slightly healthier but that didn't change the fact that it was still stretched over his bones, that Harry could still see bones and count them. Harry knew that once he was awake he would going to feed the boy, Harry sighed he couldn't keep calling the child, child or boy. He needed to find out his name, which would be the first thing on his list, followed by feeding him and then getting the little one to bathe, he really needed to wash the blood off.

Harry knew that Fae were not kind, their history was long and bloody it always had been, there were many rumours and myths surrounding them, some claimed that they would eat their own children so only the strongest would live. Other claimed that they took part in rituals that involved eating a virgins heart on every full moon, Harry snorted just because they had a long and bloody history didn't make them monsters.

Harry found that the real monsters where humans, mortals. Unlike Fae and nymphs, mortals could abuse a child if they so wished it, unlike Nymphs who protected their young with a fierceness that rivalled a tigers. Fae had a far more deadlier approach, if anyone harmed a child in the presence of a Fae?

Well it was safe to say that there was nothing left of them, most Fae would gladly tear apart and eat anyone that tried harming a child in the presence, harming a child in front of a Fae was one way to get yourself killed. Whimpering came from the bed and Harry sat up straighter, he looked at the bed Harry had never been one to lie or hide what he was. When people asked him, he told them.

But that was due to the blood quill that had been used on him, the blood quill had etched an oath into his very skin, into his blood and right down to his very bone. Even if he wanted to Harry couldn't lie, it had been something that had been torn from him when he was 15, still it was funny to see people's reactions to the truth. However Harry had learned that telling people the truth was not always the best way to be, not only had he lost friends because of the oath that was carved into his very bone. He couldn't dance around topics, he could skirt around a topic, and try to put off telling the truth but that was all he could do.

Harry slowly moved to the bed as he saw sea green eyes look at him, there was fear in those eyes that should be filled with happiness and innocence, not fear, hopelessness and horror. He knew that his appearance might scare the small child but he simply didn't have enough energy to place his glamour back on.

"Are you going to eat me?"

Harry looked startled at the question, his acid green eyes widened as he looked down at the small boy on the bed, he looked so small, so fragile laying on that bed that was far to big.

"No little one, I'm not going to eat you."

Sea green eyes filled with hope as they looked at Harry, Harry couldn't help but feel his heart break. He was by no means an easy person to live with, all of his life had been a lie. Not only had he been kidnapped from his real family, but he had been lied to, used as a weapon and when everything was said and done he was cast aside like some sort of broken toy that no one wanted to play with anymore. Harry knew that he wasn't easy to live with, even now he still had trouble calling his biological father, father. But looking into those sea green eyes, that were filled with such hope, Harry knew that come hell or high water he would protect this small innocent child in front of him and he would kill anyone that dared try to harm him.

"I am Harry, what's your name?"

He felt silly talking like this, normally he would use large sentences to confuse whoever he was talking to. But he wasn't going to, he wanted the child to trust him not be afraid of him.

"Percy."

Harry gave Percy a small smile and laughed when Percy's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry little one?"

The fear that had left Percy's came back, but this time it wasn't fear but terror. Harry frowned and looked at Percy who was trying to hide underneath the bedding, Harry stood up and shook his head. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ball that was in the middle of the bed, Harry sighed as he thought over what he was going to do.

"Percy, I am not going to eat you. For one you are far too small, secondly you're so skinny you wouldn't be classed as a meal. You wouldn't be classed as a snack!"

Percy looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Is that why you want to feed me? To fatten me up?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and breathed out heavily. What the hell had happened to Percy to make him think that someone would want to eat him?

"No little one, that is not why I am feeding you. For one it is against my instincts to eat you, secondly I do not go around eating children!"

Percy looked at him suspicion in his gaze, Harry wondered if people reacted the same way to his gaze. Eyes that had seen things that no child should ever see, things that no one should ever go through.

"Then why?"

This was turning out to be far more problematic that what Harry had anticipated, not only was Percy questioning him at every corner and challenging him he was dong in ways that Harry knew he had to explain himself.

"I'm a Fae little one."

Percy tilted his head to side as sea green eyes looked at him, he could feel Percy looking at his appearance, he silently cursed and wished that he had his glamour on but he still didn't have the energy to get the glamour back up, healing Percy had taken more power than he would of thought. But that was due to all the injuries that Percy had, so it was no wonder that Harry couldn't put a simple glamour back up.

"Is that like a fairy?"

Harry hit his forehead with his hands as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, however the correct name is Fae."

Percy nodded his head, some of the suspicion had left his eyes and the terror had slowly faded, but Harry knew that this wasn't going to be easy. There was going to be some very big speed bumps along the way, but right now he was concentrating on getting Percy something to eat. Percy's stomach rumbled again and this time Percy blushed, Harry chuckled and picked Percy up and began walking down the hallway to the stairs, Percy looked around the room and was glad to be out of such a white room, the colour was hurting his eyes.

"Now that we have established that I am not going to eat you, would you like some soup?"

Percy nodded his head, he didn't know what to think of the strange fairy that had rescued him. Percy looked around in wonder, the place was huge! Percy gripped hold of the shirt as Harry chuckled, Harry stood at the top of the stairs and hummed.

"Hold on little one."

Percy held tightly onto Harry as everything looked different, not only did everything look smaller but further away as well. Percy looked down and whimpered, Harry's wings gently flapped as he flew over the railing. Harry kept tight hold of Percy as the two of them flew to the near by ledge. Emerald green wings fluttered behind Harry as the two of them landed o n the ledge, since most Fae could fly it made sense that things such as kitchens and bedrooms would be in a place that only they could reach.

Percy stared at the wings, while they were emerald green the delicate designs on the wings reminded Percy of, precious stones that he had seen on T.V once. He couldn't quite remember the names, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to forget the colours, a dark royal blue was swirling around a rich deep purple colour. Percy found that he had the urge to touch the wings, his small hands touched the bottom of Harry's wings and watched as a sharp red and intriguing yellow began to move around his hand, there was a sigh and Percy looked up to see Harry looking at him with a small smile.

"Come on kiddo, time to eat. Now do you want some bread with your soup?"

Percy nodded his head and stared at the wings, they were so cool! Percy watched as they folded down and became swirling marks on Harry's back, purple, green, blue, red and yellow swirled around Harry's back, Percy was reminded of a rainbow he had seen once. It had been one of the best things that he had ever seen, but now looking at the strange markings on Harry's back he knew that the rainbow was far duller compared to the sharp colours that littered Harry's skin. A bowl was placed in front of Percy, steam danced from the hot soup in swirls and twists, a spoon and a plate of bread were placed next to him. Harry sat down in front of Percy with his own bowl, his bowl was larger than Percy's but the child found that he didn't really mind. After all he had been so long without food he had no idea if he could eat the full bowl of soup, Harry picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup before he brought it to his lips.

Percy watched Harry eat the soup before he deemed it was safe to eat, just because Harry had saved him didn't mean that he was suddenly going to trust him. He had no ideas what Harry's motives were, even though a deep part of him was telling him that Harry wouldn't hurt him, that he was safe with Harry he tried not to listen to it. Harry gave a small smile behind his spoon as he tore off some bread and dipped it into the soup before he plopped it into his mouth and began chewing it.

"How old are you Percy?"

Percy put his spoon down and looked at Harry, the soup was really good and he would try to eat most of it. He couldn't remember the last time that he had ate something so delicious, he could vaguely remember a woman with fiery red hair and kind eyes. But it seemed so vague as if he had been dreaming it.

"I'm 8, turning 9 in August."

The only reason he could remember his birthday was because of the special 'present' that smelly Gabe would give him, last year it had been a broken arm and fractured leg. Harry frowned as he looked at Percy, Percy was far too small to be eight years old. He looked far younger, Harry knew that something wasn't right but he didn't voice it. Percy would come to him when he was ready and Harry wasn't going to push him, Harry nodded and Percy picked up his spoon again. He was going to eat as much of the soup as he was able, he didn't know when he would next eat. He tried ignoring the voice in the back of his head that kept telling him he would be safe with Harry, but he wasn't going to trust it. Percy didn't know where the voice came from and anytime he asked it a question it would become silent, Percy chalked it up to being a figment of his imagination.

Percy knew that he had never really had friends, most of the other kids called him weird and said that he was dumb because he couldn't read properly, that because he got his words and letters mixed up he was stupid. Percy had built walls around himself, so he wouldn't get hurt, he didn't know when he started to do it or when it had happened but it had happened. Percy tried to stifle a yawn but Harry seen it and chuckled.

"Come little one time for bath then bed."

Percy gave a sleepy nod of his head, that sounded nice. He snuggled into the arms that picked him up, he heard Harry hum and that was the last thing that he heard as sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter and don't own Skyrim, no money is made off this story. **

**Author's note- This is a one shot at the moment, depending on what people think I may add to it.**

* * *

><p>They looked at the body that was in the back of the carriage with them, long ebony black hair fell around the person, they didn't know if the person was male or female. Still whoever it was had deadra blood read lips and snow white skin, it looked so soft and didn't have a scar upon them. A soft groan could be heard as they looked at the person, flawless emerald green eyes looked around, eyes gently settled on Ralof who offered the person a small smile even though there was nothing to smile about. Eyes looked around until they settled on the person who was driving the cart, whoever it was didn't even think twice as he booted the front of the carriage and sent the man stumbling off the seat of the carriage, the man snarled and looked up.<p>

"I would watch my self milk drinker."

The person flipped him off before stating, in a very soft tenor.

"At least I don't bend over for the Thalmor, really now is it that much fun to be their bitch?"

Several of the Stormcloaks choked on their laughter as the person, was backhanded. A small drop of blood was on the lips as the pulled back into a seemingly innocent smile, the imperial thought that he had won that was until he got a face full of blood and spit.

"Careful now Thalmor bitch, I would hate for anything to happen to you before you got your arse back to Elewen."

The next thing they saw was the man falling to the floor of the carriage, blood pouring from their split lip. There was defiance and fire in those emerald green eyes as they looked up at the man, eyes that if they could would kill him.

"I am going to enjoy watching your pretty little head get chopped off."

Whoever it was didn't know fear or they knew what was coming and feared the chopping block but not the man in front of them, some of them would have said that they were being stupid and brave other foolish. Still no one expected the person to head butt the man in front of him, splitting his lip and breaking his nose.

"Hardly, in case you haven't noticed you are surrounded."

That was when they did look, all around them were people. Some were werewolves and others were vampires there was even a were bear as well, each one of them was darkly glaring at the men of the Imperial Legion, several of the werewolves howled and looked ready to kill, there were two people stood at the front of the group looking at them. One of them was wielding a ebony greatsword while the other had two Daedric swords in their hands, it was clear to everyone that they were not happy. There was easily 60 or 70 of them, they had easily surrounded the group while they had stopped but what spooked them the most was the fact that they hadn't heard the two of them at the front had hoods so no one could see their faces, it added an air of mystery to them. Who were they? How did they sneak up on them? Why had they come?

"You have something that is ours."

The person on the carriage looked over at the group and smiled, despite the split lip. Green eyes twinkled as they waved to the group, however since their hands were bound it looked more like a deranged dance of some sort.

"Brothers! What are you doing here?"

One of the men at the front snorted and shook his head.

"Getting you back brother, what did you get yourself into?"

Red lips pulled into a smirk as he looked at the two men that stood between the cart and Helgen, only one group would leave here alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

**Authors note- I wrote this sometime ago, it is reading the books so to speak except it is not reading the Percy Jackson books, instead it is something that I wrote. This is before Percy Jackson was born, it is also before any of the Gods or Goddess got married.**

* * *

><p>Dead green eyes looked over a battlefield, gold blood was splattered across the man's armour. In his hands was a bloody staff that he had been using, just as he turned to walk away there was a flash of white light and he was gone.<p>

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Olympus home to the Gods, some of them such as Zeus and Athena and other more minor such as Eros and Morpheus. Twice a year the Gods held council, to discuss what had been happening in each others realms, sometimes there would be nothing to report and would often leave them bored and as such there would be fights.

"Mother loved me best!"

"Mother switched me for a rock! Can you say the same?"

"Zeus! Poseidon! Both of you stop it!"

This was one of the many arguments that the Gods had every time they got together, it wasn't that they couldn't get along it was more along the lines of they simply chose not to get along. Just as Zeus was about to retort a white light, once the light had died down there in the middle of the room was the Fates.

All eyes looked at the Fates, it wasn't because they had appeared. It was because there in the Fates arms was a bloody and battered body, it was clear to everyone that the person had seen far better days.

"We have come to you, so that you may change what will happen."

That caused shocked murmurs and whispers to break out through the room, the Fates very rarely if ever tampered with a time line. It wasn't that they couldn't, they simply wouldn't more often than not they enjoyed the drama that would play out before them.

"Why? What has happened that you have felt the need to get involved."

Ageless eyes looked at Athena who had asked the question, their eyes moved back to the body that they held lovingly in their arms. Regret flash through their eyes and many of the Gods sucked in a sharp breath, in all their time of knowing the Fates they never allowed anyone to see their emotions, so what was so special about this person?

"Things have happened and they were not supposed to have happened, someone tampered with the timeline."

Another flash of white light and several books appeared out of nowhere, many of them looked at the books. The Fates gently laid the body down and everyone could see the sadness in their eyes, just who was this person?

"In order for you to understand you must first see what will happen, the timeline has already been altered. We are trying to fix it but first you must read about what happened in order to understand why."

With that they left the room in a flash of light, suddenly one of the books glowed and a screen appeared. Everyone looked at the screen as it began to slowly began to turn blue, one of the books flew open and landed on a page.

**A soul shattering scream was heard, all eyes turned to the owner. A staff smashed into the skull of a Titan, with a roar of rage he launched himself into the battle once more. **

"**DIONYSUS!" **

**Green eyes locked onto the body that was bleeding out in the middle of the battlefield, gold blood was pooling around the God of wine and insanity. The staff made contact with the skull of a Titan causing half of the skull to be crushed from the force and power behind the swing. **

**Blood splattered across his face as he rushed to get over to slowly fading God.**

All eyes immediately turned to Dionysus who was gripping his throne, and he wasn't the only one several of the Gods were gripping the armrests on their thrones so tightly that they were giving out underneath the strength. Once they were sure that Dionysus was still alive they turned back to the screen.

"**Hold on please!" **

**Dionysus coughed and blood trickled down his chin, violet eyes met green ones in what would be the last time. Lifting a fading hand Dionysus pressed it against his cheek, a smile pulled at his lips as his body flickered. **

"**Love you little gem." **

**Dionysus's hand fell down as his body faded from existence, green eyes stared at the spot that Dionysus had been not more than a second ago. The man tilted his head back and the most soul destroying scream was heard, all eyes turned to the man who was kneeling on the ground tears streamed down his cheeks. **

Several of the Gods were pale and others kept looking at Dionysus to make sure that he was still there, several of the thrones had cracked as many of the Gods tried to stop themselves from launching to Dionysus. Not one of them dared to speak, they feared that if they did then it would become real, and the thought wasn't that wrong because it had already happened once.

**Hands gripped his staff tighter, blazing green eyes looked at the ground before his head snapped up. Snarling he launched himself back into the fight, he would grieve later right now he had some Titans to kill. He roared and charged at the Titan that was about to kill an injured Artemis, with a swing of his staff the Titan went flying backwards. Green eyes met pale silver as Artemis looked at the man. **

"**Thank you." **

**He gave a stiff nod before he looked at Athena and Ares both fighting side by side.**

This time many of the Gods gaped at Ares and Athena, it was a known fact that neither of them could get along despite the fact that they shared domains, Apollo and Hermes looked at the two of them, they wanted to make a joke but after what they had just saw they didn't dare to.

**Atlas raised his spear and was about to cut Athena in half, before he had chance to cut Athena in half he had hit another target instead. **

"**ARES!" **

**Ares gave a bloody grin and looked at Atlas, the Titan raised his spear once more and was about to slice Ares head off. Just as the speak was about to deliver the killing blow, his spear met sword. **

"**Get your filthy hands off him!" **

**Athena was stood in front of Ares her sword hand clashed with Atlas's spear. **

This time everyone was looking at Ares, the God of war didn't look that bothered about the fact that he was on a battlefield and he was dying, Ares shrugged he was going out a blaze of blood and war what more could he want?

**Atlas gave a booming laugh and went to swipe at Athena, a arrow came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the eye. A roar of pain left his lips as he stumbled back giving Athena the opening that she needed. Artemis limped over, her left eye was missing and her right arm was clearly shattered, the bones were sticking out from the skin her bow was in her left hand as she grabbed hold of Ares and pulled him to his feet. **

"**We are falling back, we need to regroup and gather our strength." **

**But the two of them didn't make it far as a scythe came out of nowhere and finished the job that Atlas had started, Ares fell down his body cut directly in half. Artemis turned around and managed to hold her bow in front of her face in a last attempt at defence. **

"**Come now granddaughter, why would you choose to die for him?" **

**Artemis rolled out of the way, just as the scythe was about to swing down once again. She hissed as she rolled onto her shattered arm, but she didn't stop she didn't have time to stop. **

"**He is worth far more than our lives!" **

**Kronos gave a twisted smirk and looked at Artemis. **

"**Funny, that is what you all say." **

**Artemis didn't have time to react as the scythe swung and cut her head from her body.**

Apollo stood from his throne and fathered Artemis in his arms, his head rest on hers as he reassured himself that she was still there, that they could change this. That they could stop this from happening. Apollo wasn't the only one to get of his throne, Hermes had done the same and the three of them were hugging each other. Despite what was going on not one of them had spoken, how could they? They were all seeing themselves die.

**Kronos turned and looked at the person that he wanted, the one that had refused him so many times. The one that chose his sons over him! **

"**Hello Haruiel." **

**Haruiel snarled and looked at the Titan king, his staff was gripped in his hands as Titans began to gathered around him. **

"**Kronos." **

**Kronos smiled, his dark eyes looked at Haruiel as he purred out. **

"**Why do you still fight? There is only you left, everyone else is gone." **

**Kronos took a step forwards. **

"**Apollo." **

**Knuckles became white as he remembered the bloody and broken state of his sun God, of his Apollo. **

"**Hermes." **

**Kronos gave a twisted smile at that one, that had been one of his best pieces of work. He had after all cut Hermes's limbs off before sending them to Olympus. **

"**Aphrodite." **

**His sweet little 'Dite, the way she would smile when he came into the room. How the two of them would sit there and talk for hours. **

"**Hades." **

This time no one could stifle the gasps as they looked at Hades who was paler than normal, Poseidon had shattered the armrests on his throne and had began pacing the room like a wild tiger that was in an enclosed space. Zeus was barely able to keep hold of temper, the last thing that any of them needed was both him and Poseidon losing their tempers it wouldn't be pretty. After all the last time that they had lost their tempers they had destroyed an entire civilization, it had taken eons for the effects to leave. But it had left a reminder, it was how the Grand Canyon was created.

Hades leaned back into the shadows, so he was dead? While it was a shock to him he wanted to know how he died, was it to keep his family safe? Or was it due to something else? His black eyes looked at the body, he hadn't ,moved since this whole thing had started. While normally he wouldn't be bothered, this time he was what was so special about this Haruiel that he would die for him. That he would give up his life.

"**Shut up!" **

**Kronos looked at Haruiel who was shaking, and he knew why after all he had killed Hades in front of his own husband. **

Everyone looked at Hades shocked, and they weren't the only ones. Hades himself was shocked he was married? Someone had willing married him? Hades looked at the body that was lying on the floor, there wasn't any of his own blood. It was all their blood and the blood of the Titans that stained his armour, he looked at Poseidon who was still pacing like a caged animal.

The sea didn't like to be restrained, and everyone knew that. It was why they were letting him be, they didn't want to have Poseidon's temper directed at them.

"**Of course you were there! You watched as I skinned him and threw what was left of his body into the Styx!" **

Several of the Gods turned green, Hestia moved from her place at the fire and hugged Hades, Poseidon and Zeus both looked shocked at what they were seeing, just how bad were things?

**Kronos smiled and took a step forwards, for every step that he took Haruiel took one back. The grip on the staff was that tight that you could hear the metal creaking and twisting as Haruiel lashed out, his staff hit Kronos in the side and caused the Titan king to move backwards. **

"**Or how about Poseidon? You were the one that found his broken and battered body after Oceanus had finished playing with him, after all he said goodbye to you and faded." **

Some of the Gods shifted, that was two out of the big three that were dead. Just how bad was this? There eyes turned to Haruiel who was laid out o n the floor, he hadn't moved and if it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest they would have thought that he was dead or in the middle of fading.

**Kronos dodged another hit and looked at Haruiel a twisted smile on was on his lips. He looked at the God and wondered how much would it take to break him? **

"**So much for being the Lover of Olympus." **

**He didn't have time to dodge as the staff swung and smashed the left side of his face, Kronos groaned and looked up at Haruiel as he snarled. **

"**I was called that because of my ability to love! Just because I slept with your sons doesn't mean I didn't love them!" **

There was a sound that, sounded remotely like someone choking, many of them turned to Aphrodite who looked as if she didn't know whether to squeal or start planning a wedding. Hephaestus looked at Aphrodite, sometimes she didn't make any sense to him. Then again most women didn't, why were women so confusing?

"**Did I touch a nerve?" **

**Haruiel brought his staff down once more but Kronos grabbed it and swung the God over his shoulder, a crater was formed off where Haruiel landed. Kronos looked at the staff. **

"**I see Hephaestus made this, it would be a shame if anything were to happen to it. I mean he was your husband as well, in fact they were all your husbands. It was how you got your title by spreading your legs." **

**Haruiel rolled out the way of the scythe that was coming down, he grabbed hold of the handle and kicked Kronos is the face. He felt brief satisfaction when he felt his nose crunch under his hand. **

"**That wasn't the reason, I may have married every male God on Olympus, I may have slept with them. I maybe the Lover of Olympus but you will never find out the reason that I got the title." **

**Haruiel closed his eyes and focused on every happy memory that he had of them, Dionysus taking him to each vineyard around the world. Playing chess with Athena and drawing neither one truly winning, going hunting with Artemis. Apollo singing to him every night as he fell asleep, Hermes stealing things for him and helping him plan pranks on the others. **

**Working in the forge with Hephaestus, watching as he created things. Talking with Hera as the two of them picked out baby names for any of the children that they were going to have, Aphrodite trying to force him into the most revealing toga that he had ever seen. Sparring with Ares and neither of them winning. Sitting beside the fire with Hestia neither one of them talking just enjoying the silence. **

**Poseidon showing him the wonders of Atlantis, showing things that he hadn't seen before. Hades creating a garden out of metal and gems so that when he visited the underworld he would have some colour. Zeus taking him flying and showing him how everything looked from a height, Demeter and Persephone gardening with the two of them, planting new life and watching it grow. **

The Gods had small smiles on their faces as each memory flashed across the screen, showing them all just how happy they had been. How happy they could be, a small groan was heard from the floor and many of them looked at Haruiel, they didn't know how to act around him.

They hadn't met him yet, but due to the Fates they were meeting him now and it wasn't under the best circumstances either, some of them wished that they had met him when they were supposed to. To have those happy memories that were flashing across the screen and showing them just how much they loved each other.

**Haruiel's eyes snapped open, green eyes glowed with power as he stood up and began to grown in size, his voice echoed with the power of each of his lovers, of each family member as he snarled. **

"**I am Haruiel, Lover of Olympus and son of the Fates. I am Destiny and I will kill you!" **

**With that the two of them clashed. **

The screen went blank and many of them didn't know how to react to what they had just saw, they had seen their deaths. Or some of the deaths, there were many that they hadn't seen and they were sure if they wanted to know or not. They looked over at Haruiel and wondered how they would approach him, just as one of them was about to speak green eyes snapped open.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series. I don't have any rights to either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson book series nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Authors note- It is me! Now this is YamiYugi23's plot bunny, while I have adopted it I thought I would do the whole reading about it thing, so here you go!**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~ Olympus~~~~~~~~~<p>

Home of the Gods, many of them were arg- err debating the many problems that seemed to have came up during the year. One of which was Thaila getting turned into a tree, while it protected the camp and was a beckon for all other Half-Bloods it didn't change the fact that Zeus and Hades were out for each others blood, and nothing was going to change that fact anytime soon.

So when a bright yellow light came out of nowhere and they had to shield their eyes, they wondered what was going on. But because they couldn't see they had to rely on their other instincts.

"Shut it death breath!"

"Make me fish face!"

"Do you really want to go there? Because we can if you want!"

The light died down and the Gods looked at the three teens that were stood in the middle of the throne room, they were bickering. Zeus looked at them and boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The teens looked up at Zeus confusion on their faces as they looked around at all the Gods.

"Lord Zeus do you not know who we are?"

The teen continued to look at each other the Gods, suddenly they looked away and began whispering amongst each other. The Gods were only able to catch parts of the conversation.

"Travelled."

"How though?"

"Don't know."

"Maybe."

The Gods waited while the teens continued to argue with each other, just as they were about to speak a chest fell onto all three of them.

"Fuck!"

"That hurt!"

"Who in Tartarus name throws a chest onto someone?"

The teens moved the chest and looked at the Gods, one of them stepped forwards and began speaking his sea green eyes were clouded.

"We got sent back to read a series of books with you, the Fates have agreed that this is the best course of action for us to take if we want to be able to change anything."

He picked up one of the books and looked at the Gods again.

"We can't tell you much, otherwise what we have came here to do will be for nothing. What we can tell you is that you will meet someone who is precious to all of you, but due to something we all lose him."

He didn't say anything else, didn't give the Gods time to reply as he pulled open the book and looked at the first chapter, before he had even began to read tears welled up in his eyes.

"L-L-look at the title!"

The other two teens looked at the title and winced before the gathered him into their arms and he began sobbing, the Gods were uncomfortable. No one really cried in their prescience, normally people were too scared to do so or if they did?

It was with one of the Goddess and not them, still it was strange seeing someone who would openly cry, just what had been going on? What has happened that they had to be sent back?

Questions that they didn't have the answer to, but they were going to find out one way or another. After a few more minutes of crying the teen wiped his sea green eyes and looked at the chapter once more, he bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood.

"I'm ready."

Electric blue eyes locked onto sea green ones, the two of them knew just how hard it was going to be. The entire camp lost someone special to them and none of them had been able to recover from it, hopefully by doing this things would change. He nodded his head and looked at Thaila, it was now or never.

"**I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher**

**25 year old Harry Potter let out a stressed groan as he found himself on a bus full of twelve year olds with various different 'problems'.**

Both Nico and Thalia looked at Percy, a grin was on their faces as Nico asked.

"Isn't that the school you went to?"

Percy didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. So instead he continued reading, he missed the looks that his cousins shared.

" **"I will kill you Bane," Harry muttered under his breath as he remembered the talk he and Bane had had only last week."**

**Flash back**

**"Harry Potter the stars shine bright," Bane said as he met Harry on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.**

**"I got your message," Harry said simply as he held up an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it, "Did you have to send it like that and not just use an owl?"**

**Bane ignored Harry's comment, "We have a brother in America that needs help, apparently he has a…charge…that is similar to you and needs an extra pair of eyes."**

**"You mean he's a trouble magnet too," Harry said with a sigh as he got a stiff nod from Bane, "But if I do go what about teaching here? What about everything in the wizarding world?"**

**Bane stamped his horse feet slightly, "It has already been taken care of, I have spoke to McGonagall and she has already sorted everything out so there will be no problems while you are gone."**

**Harry let a groan out, from the look on Bane's face, plus he now knew what Headmistress McGonagall had been up to, he had no other option.**

**Well at least this would give him the chance he needed to get away from Ginny, maybe he would be able to tell her just what team he batted for.**

**End of Flashback" **

"So wait, he didn't even want to be there in the beginning?"

"yeah but look at what happened when he did chose to stay."

"True he loved each and everyone of us, some more than others."

Percy nodded his head, he had managed to read a full paragraph before someone had interrupted him, which was a very big feat. Considering the Gods looked as if they wanted to ask question after question, and to be honest Percy was shocked that none of them had asked a question so far.

He would have thought that with everything going on that they would have started asking loads of questions, instead they were sat quietly and calmly listening. Something was going on and he didn't know what, he looked at Nico and Thalia who had noticed the same thing, something was going on.

They didn't know what, but they would find out, however they had other things to think about. Their thoughts drifted to a man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, Thaila stood up.

"Excuse me."

She didn't give anyone anytime to reply or respond as she ran out of the room, the other two shared a look before they followed her out of the room. As soon as the door shut the Gods began speaking amongst themselves.

"Could they be speaking the truth?"

"They have a letter from the fates! So you really think they would allow them to do something like this without their approval."

"True but why are they acting as if someone has just pulled the carpet from underneath them?"

"It's something to do with these book, or something has happened in the future."

"That's all well and good but how can we help if we don't know what has happened? We have barely finished a chapter!"

Just as the Gods were about to break out into a argument, a book flipped open and landed on a page. Just as they were about to go near the book it suddenly glowed a dim yellow before the scene began playing in front of them.

"**Nico!" **

**Dark eyes looked at sea green ones, dark eyes that had been filled with life not more than a month ago. **

"**Percy." **

**Percy nodded his head and looked around the camp, it hadn't been the same since that day. **

"**Have you seen Mr. D?" **

**Nico gave a tired nod of his head. **

"**Last I saw him, he was getting drunk. I don't mean the mortal type drunk either, he had been hitting the nectar as well as the wine. Don't know how he is sober." **

**Percy gave a tired sigh, he clasped a hand on Nico's shoulder as he looked into those dark chocolate eyes. **

"**How's your dad coping?" **

**Nico's shoulders hunched, tears welled up in his eyes. **

"**Dad just lost his mate and husband, Artemis lost the man that she looked up to. Hephaestus just lost his best friend! Poseidon just lost a brother, Zeus no matter how much he denies it lost a brother. The camp is in disarray, Dionysus is drinking his grief away! We are in the middle of a war and all we can do is mourn!" **

**The tears that he had been keeping at bay suddenly broke free and formed paths down his cheeks, his outburst had caused many of the campers to come and see what was going on. **

"**We lost him Percy! The one person that everyone loved, the one person that loved us all no matter what! The one person other than you that held this camp together! Now he is dead, my dad is threatening to wage war against the Titans, and if that doesn't work? I am scared that he will do something stupid. The dead can feel that something isn't right, and, and." **

**Nico fell down and sobbed, but he wasn't the only one. All over the camp people broke down and began crying again, Thalia looked at both Percy and Nico and couldn't keep being strong, not now. **

"**He's gone Percy! By the Gods, Harry's Gone!" **

**Just as they were about to move or do something three men came out of nowhere, each one of them was stony faced as they looked at their children. Poseidon opened his arms Percy wasted no time, he ran straight into them. Poseidon held Percy as his son cried his heart out, and he wasn't the only one Zeus held Thaila as she soaked his jacket. **

**Hades held Nico as his son could do nothing but cry, each one of them had lost something special to them and they weren't going to get it back. **

"**My Lords, it's time to light Harry's pyre." **

**Everyone looked at Chiron who looked as if he had been crying himself, Dionysus stumbled into the pavilion where everyone was. Chiron passed the torch to Hades who took it, and even though no one saw it or noticed it, the God of the dead hands shook. **

"**Father, brother, husband and lover. May you be entered into Elysium." **

**With that Hades lit the pyre and burned the body of his husband.**

The Gods sat there stunned as the scene replayed itself over and over again, none of them could understand why they had been shown this.

"Do you understand now?"

The big three looked at their children, they could see it now. But that didn't explain why they were in the past.

"One month after Harry died we lost the war, Hades faded because of his grief. Many of the Gods and Goddess died because of grief. While others were kept for the Titans amusement, that's why we got sent back, to change what will happen. If Harry dies we lose the war."

The Gods looked at each other, it looked like they had no choice. If they were going to change anything the needed to listen, they had heard the outcome and they had seen what had happened to the camp. But still how could one man, cause so much damage?

It was a question that floated around in each other their heads, as Percy picked up the book and began to read again. The cousins shared a look, they would not allow him to die again, not this time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is me messing with history!**

* * *

><p>Zeus glared at the three men in front of him, he didn't want anything to happen to his siblings, he had only just got them back. He couldn't afford to lose them again, three sets of green eyes looked at them. Their eyes were a strange colour they had seen things, different colours and shapes. The world was blinding to most of them, having missed so much due to the time in their father's stomach.<p>

Yet looking into those eyes there was no negative emotion, there was kindness and acceptance. As if they knew what was going through their heads, as if they knew just what they were thinking before they had even formed the thought.

"Who are you?"

One of the men that had been sat on a rock looked at Zeus, his eyes were covered and he raised a thin eyebrow.

"Your mother sent us."

With that he went back to looking around, one of the other men stifled a yawn.

"Next time Rhea asks me to do anything remind me to say no."

The smallest out of all three of them, looked at the one that had spoken.

"Char, they need help."

The one called 'Char' groaned and rubbed his forehead before sighing, it was clear that he didn't want to be anywhere near them, which stung a little. It was clear that they knew their mother, and their mother trusted them.

"Fine! But Ry, this is the last time I will do anything for Rhea."

'Ry' nodded his head a smile on his strawberry red lips, he turned and looked at them .

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

'Ry' smiled calmly.

"Because if we weren't sent by your mother Kronos would have you by now, and you would be dead."

With that the three of them started walking away, the one called 'Char' looked over his shoulder as he asked.

"You coming?"

The group of Gods looked at each other, they could try and make it on their own or they could trust in the men that their mother had sent. Deciding to take a leap of faith they followed the three men.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, nor do I make any money off this story.**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~ Italy, Volterra ~~~~~~~~~<p>

The invitation was staring at him, almost as if it was mocking him. Still it looked as if Alice Cullen had been true to her word in a way he was glad that she had been and in a way he was disappointed that she hadn't been lying, and Edward was going to change Bella Swan. Ruby red eyes narrowed in thought, there was something going on. There was something not right about the relationship, he could see it and so could everyone else. But it wasn't their place to say anything not that they would have said anything, no they had chosen to wait and see just what would happen, still it seemed as if Edward was attracted to the fact that he couldn't read Bella's mind.

That in itself was strange, in all of his years being alive he had never came across a shield as strong as Bella's even when she was surrounded by vampires there had been no increase in her heartbeat, no sign of fear at all, she had been calm. She was strange for a human, which was saying something. Still they would go to this wedding, if only to take away some of the boredom that had been taking over their lives.

Sometimes it was lonely being at the top, being one of the ruling brothers was sometimes tiresome. He wasn't the only one to feel this way either, both of his brothers felt the same way, but there was nothing that could be done about it at least not now. They had been married for some time, and it had been wonderful. But now?

Now it wasn't what it had once been, the love that they had felt for each other had slowly faded away, but that had been because they were not mates, because they didn't have the bond between them. Still they had been married for a good long time and it had been good while it lasted, it had been pleasurable for both him and his brothers and the hadn't found any real reason to complain about their marriages either.

Still even though they had divorced their wives and were now living the life of single men, it hadn't filled the holes in their hearts and in their souls, that as if they had a soul, it needed to be filled. By something or rather someone, still they hadn't met them yet and he was slowly doubting that they would find him or her, still they would go to this wedding.

But first it was feeding time, and he was in need of blood. Still he found amusement in their reactions when they found out just where they were and they were about to die, but he had to get his amusement from somewhere even if it was at the expense of others.

~~~~~~ Apartment ~~~~~~~

Milky white eyes stared blankly ahead, sometimes being blind was a curse and a blessing. One on hand he didn't have to look at the thing that dare to call itself their mother and the species that called themselves humans, and on the other? He missed looking at the ocean and seeing the sunrises and sunsets, still it was better to be blind than dead. Something that he was grateful for no matter how much his life had changed, he missed his father and wished that he had chosen to go to Forks instead of Bella.

He had heard that Bella was getting married, while he was happy for her he despised Edward, his sister could do a lot better than him. However both he and Bella were not talking to each other after he had made his opinion known about Edward, his sister would find love again that much was sure. But she deserved better than him, and he knew it. That didn't mean that she was going to listen to him though, and they both knew that. She could be as stubborn as him on a good day, but they both knew that he was far more stubborn than her any day.

Jayden 'Jade' Swan had seen the world far differently than his sister, he had seen their mother get enraged while she was drunk, he had seen her smash things that had once belonged to their grandmother and grandfather. He hated her for that, hated how she destroyed things that she had no right destroying. Still he had saved a few things before he lost his sight, a photo album and a set of crystal glasses that had once been theirs a gift off Charlie for their 60th wedding anniversary, Jade knew that if they were alive today they would weep at weep at what their daughter had became. He also knew that right now they would most likely be turning in their graves, he didn't understand why she had turned out like she had when she had been so privileged, but then again that might have been the problem.

He had paid the price for many things in his life, the scars were all over his body and he knew it, it had been one of the last things that he had saw. The patchwork of scars had been there since he was a child, since his mother had first hit him, still it was better than her hitting Bella and no matter how much they were fighting he still loved her, she was still his sister after all. But that didn't make the argument any less real, he would never welcome Edward into the family no matter how much Bella asked him to.

And she had asked him to welcome Edward into the family, but there was something wrong with him. He was cold, or more colder than a normal human, he hadn't bought the lame excuse that he had blood problems. He had met people that had naturally cold hands and they were nowhere near as cold as Edward's were, it also didn't help that his skin felt strange as well, it reminded Jade of marble or another sort of stone. Jade wasn't sure what was going on, and he didn't know if he wanted to know either. But he could admit that there was something strange about Edward, something not normal about him.

It was part of the reason that he was glad that he was blind, because he knew that if he saw Edward's face then there would be no stopping him from trying to smash his pretty boy face in. Still the lose of his sight had nearly destroyed him, he would never be able to play the piano again or that had been his first thought, he had learned that he could play it. That because he had no sight his hearing was far better than it normally was, that he could hear what people would normally miss. But that didn't change the fact that he would never be able to paint or draw to be able to see what he had created even his passion for cooking had stopped, he couldn't find it in himself to go back into the kitchen and create things again. He would never be able to read books, he could feel the pages between his fingers, could feel the age old paper but the words? He could never see them, still it was better that it was him, he didn't know what he would have done if it had been Bella in the car accident.

Jade gave a tired sigh and slowly stood up, he felt around and smiled when his hands came across the cane that had been carved from oak. A gift from his grandfather before he had died some years earlier. It had made the pain easier to bear, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt though, because to Jayden it would always hurt. No matter how much time had or would pass the hole in his heart would always be there no matter what.

"Morning Jade!"

Jade gave a small smile in the direction of the voice, his hearing and smell had vastly improved. His senses were in over drive most of the time, he was able to tell people what sort of perfume they were wearing before they had even uttered a word.

"I notice that your wearing the aftershave your husband got you Derek."

Derek gave a hearty laugh and looked over at his blind friend, he was glad that he had a friend in Jayden or Jade as he told people to call him, Derek and Paul had been together for some years before they had agreed to tie the knot so to speak, it didn't help that Jade had often teased the two of them about being a married couple already, that didn't change the happiness that the two of them had felt when Jade had agreed to be there for their wedding, to be one of their best men.

"Yeah, I sure am. Heading to Hawaii next week will you be alright?"

Jade gave Derek a smile and nodded his head, he knew that the two of them worried about him and it was hard for them not to. He was blind and living by himself, he spent most of his time in his small apartment and rarely went out. Jade didn't like people, he had always had problems with people even when he had been small, and it had continued to stem from then on. While he couldn't connect with normal people, he had found friends in both Derek and Paul. Which was strange, yet they had pushed him and climbed over his walls and he had eventually found friends in them, and he couldn't bring himself to regret being friends with them.

They brought some colour into his normally dark and full life, and it was dark and dull to him. Most of the time he went through life looking for some way to entertain himself, to help drive away the darkness that would often cloud his mind. He didn't know whether it was due to his blindness or due to the fact that he was bored, but whatever the reason he didn't like it. So yes, Jade was grateful to the two of them. More than they would ever know.

"I will be fine, the two of you are like a couple of mama bears."

Derek chuckled as he helped Jade down the stairs, when they got to the bottom Derek patted him on the back and left him, he knew that Jade would be fine now. They had learned the hard way that Jade was stubborn and very independent, he hated people trying to do things for him and more often than not it lead to an argument of some sort. That didn't mean that they didn't try to help him, they did but Jade was far to stubborn and independent, which was why they helped him with smaller tasks like helping him down the stairs, even though he could do it fine by himself.

Derek patted him on the back and walked to the car park, he had to go to work. While he enjoyed his job most of the time. He hated the fact that it was on the other side of the city, meaning if anything happened it would take him sometime to get there. It was part of the reason why he had put in for a transfer, he would be closer to his home and would be able to keep a better eye on both Paul and Jade.

Jade hummed as he walked down the street people avoiding him as they caught sight of his milky eyes, they way that they were acting made Jade wonder if he had some sort of disease, he was blind not infected with something! Jade shook his head and wondered at the sheer stupidity that people showed on a daily basis, honestly how had some of them been able to live for this long?

Jade nearly growled as someone bumped into him, they didn't even stop to say sorry as they jumped up and continued running, Jade let loose a string of curses that would make any sailor blush, whoever had run into him had split hot coffee all over his shirt and now he would have to head back and get cleaned up. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, growling Jade turned around and began walking back to the apartment that he had, it was nothing fancy but it served his purposes.

Jade practically kicked open his door and stormed into the apartment, just as he was about to kick open his bedroom door a voice stopped him.

"Jade?"

Jade gave a tired sigh and turned around to the door, he inhaled deeply before he spoke.

"Bella."

He heard the rustle of fabric and knew that she was shifting from one foot to the other, she was never able to keep still for long, not when she was nervous. Jade took another deep breath and nearly smiled.

"Your wearing the perfume I got you."

Bella nodded her head even though she knew that Jade couldn't see it, she took a cautious step into the apartment and nearly sighed with relief when he didn't tell her to get out. Bella bit her lip and wondered what she was going to say, what could she say? It wasn't like she could tell him the real reason that she had came down here, it wasn't as if she could tell him that vampires and werewolves were real and he was mated to a vampire or vampires, not just anyone but a member of the Volturi. It also didn't help that she had the three brothers and many members of the guard looking over her shoulder, she needed someone that would tell them to back off.

"Are you coming to the wedding?"

She heard him sigh and knew that he wasn't going to talk about it, she knew that he hated Edward yet she didn't know why, he hadn't told her. But then again she hadn't been willing to listen, she had shouted at him and slapped him, that had been the last time that she had spoke to him, she could still see the pain and hurt in his eyes every time she closed her eyes. Every time she went to sleep she could see his face behind her eyelids, could see the expression that he wore, it was part of the reason why she tried not to go to sleep. Only sleeping when her body demanded that she needed sleep.

Bella didn't want to be like their mother, but she knew that in that moment in that one single moment she had became what they both hated, what she feared that she would one day become. Yet here she was standing in his apartment trying to get him to come to Forks, to come to her wedding. Bella hoped that he would be willing to come, she wasn't sure what she would do if he said no and he had every right to say no and she knew that.

"Bella not now please."

Bella gave a frustrated huff and glared at him.

"If not now then when? I get that you don't like him Jade I really do, but will you at least come to the wedding?"

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she heard her brother curse, she had never been able to figure out just how Jade knew so many curse words, or where he had learned them. But then again after the car accident the two had drifted apart for a while, it had only been during the last year that they had managed to become close again.

"Come to Forks!"

Bella didn't know why she had blurted that out, maybe it was because of how upset Charlie had been, she knew that not seeing Jade was hard on him. So if she could get him to come to Forks and see their father it might make things a little easier, she had no doubt that Jade would do everything in his power to keep her and Edward apart, normally he gave her a reason but this time? This time he hadn't said anything, and she hadn't asked.

"What?"

Bella cracked a small smile as she looked at the confused look that he had on his face, it was very rare for her grumpy and cynical brother to be confused, normally people avoided him because of how he was. But that didn't change the fact that underneath the bitterness, the hate and the sadness was the brother that she had grown up with, the one that loved to pull practical jokes on people. The one that had ran down three streets stark bullock naked because he refused to go in the bath, or the one that had some how gotten Jacob to eat worms as children. She wanted him back, not this one, the one that was cold and cynical, the one that didn't think that people didn't deserve to live.

"Come to Forks with me."

Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If this is some attempt to get me to be 'nice' with Edward it wont work hells bells you know that, my mind is made up."

Bella smiled at the old nickname, it had been so long since she last heard it still, it meant that Jade had forgiven her somewhat, she was under no illusions that she hadn't hurt him because she knew that she had. Still maybe he would forgive her, but she wasn't to sure. Jade had changed from the person that he had been, and she didn't like this new Jade. Still she could hope that he would forgive her, one time she would have been sure that he would forgive her, but now? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Then don't come to be nice to him, come for me and dad. Come because you want to."

A small smile played on his lips and Bella was shocked it had been years since he had smiled, it made him look younger, made him look as if he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Bella felt determination fill her one way or another she was going to get her brother to smile more, no matter the cost. He had already gave up to much, he shouldn't have to give up anything else! Bella jumped slightly as she heard him move around, her brown eyes immediately went to where Jade was.

"What are you doing?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and looked at her, his white eyes staring straight through her, Bella shivered at the feeling. She had thought that she had gotten used to her brother being blind, but it was times like this that she realised that she hadn't, that she had only been pushing the problem to the side. Bella knew that she needed to deal with her brother being blind, otherwise it would and could cause problems for them, it had in some ways. Sometimes she would forget that he was blind and would ask him to paint and draw, only to remember after she had asked the question that he was blind.

She knew that her brother wasn't offended, that was easy to see. Because an offended Jade was a nasty Jade and she knew it, but she didn't know why he didn't get offended when she forgot, was it because they were siblings? She wasn't sure, but whatever the reason she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, after all she had seen Jade reduce fully grown men to tears. Now that had not been pretty, Bella's entire body shuddered as she remembered the cold cruel smirk that her brother wore that day, it was not something that she wanted a repeat of.

"To pack my suitcase."

With that he walked through the doorway and made his way to his bedroom, Bella hesitated for a few seconds before she followed him. Bella found the photo album and smiled, she ran a finger down the plastic cover and wished that she could go back in time and stop everything that had happened. There had been so much lost on that day, all because their mother had been drunk and had gotten behind the wheel of the car, Jade hadn't told her what had happened that day and she knew that he never would. But that hadn't changed the fact that because of her Jade had lost his eyesight and they had both lost their grandparents.

Bella made sure that the photo album was safe as she closed the suitcase and closed it, Bella lifted it slightly and stumbled at the weight of it. Before she had chance to fall to the floor she felt a warm arm wrap around her. She could feel jade's breath tickling her ear, she could smell his aftershave.

"Careful bells, I maybe blind but you are still as clumsy as ever."

Bella blushed bright red and lightly hit him on the shoulder, Jade gave a chuckle before the two of them set off from his small apartment, what neither of them knew was it was the last time that Jade would ever be there. That he wouldn't be going back to it. Bella threw the suitcase into the car boot and winced as it hit the back of the car, she heard jade snort and knew that he was glaring at her.

"There had better not be anything broken Isabella."

He was glad that there was nothing to valuable in there, other than his photo album. But knowing his sister she would have found some way to break it, still she knew to be more careful with his things, after all other than the cane and two crystal glasses the photo album was all e had left of his grandparents. He wasn't like Bella that had been left clothes, jewellery, and car. He had been able to get what he could, but still the memories were there and that was what mattered to him. But that didn't change the fact that she should be more careful with things.

Full name, this is very bad. Jade very rarely if ever used her full name unless she was in trouble which happened a lot during their childhood, not that she was complaining he was in more trouble than her most of the time. Still it was nice to have some sort of normality to everything, with her life the way that it was. Bella got into the front seat of the car and started the engine, she watched as Jade struggled with the seatbelt before it was clipped in.

Then the long journey of driving to Forks had began, Bella gripped the steering wheel as she thought about what people would say or do, quite a few members of the small town love Jade. They hadn't hid it, the town had been out for blood when they had heard about the accident, but they hadn't been able to get any details Jade had been very closed lipped about what had happened. But Bella hoped that he would open up, if not to her then to Charlie. Bella made a mental note not to call their dad, Charlie in front of Jade, he hated it.

Soon they were out of the city and were heading down to Forks, the drive was going to be long and Bella didn't like the silence that had filled the car. But she didn't know how to break it, normally it was Jade that broke the silence with some sort of joke. He had always been good at breaking silences and tension, he could lift people up, make them feel happier or better about themselves.

"What's black, white and green?"

Bella glanced at Jade from the corner of her eyes, there was a peaceful expression on his face as he stared blankly out of the window.

"I don't know."

Jade's lips twitched into a small smile, he continued to stare blankly out of the window as he responded.

"A penguin rolling down a hill."

Bella chocked on her relieved laughter, and Jade's smile became wider as he glanced in her direction. Bella shook her head and the two continued their drive to Forks, however this time the silence was filled with comfort, as if they hadn't been parted for years. Bella almost sighed with relief when she seen the towns sign, her hands were cramping up and she badly needed to use the bathroom. Not that she had said anything, Bella knew that if she had said anything then Jade would have made her pull over which would have added more time to their trip, so she was quite happy with herself that she had managed to stay quiet for so long. However that hadn't stopped the knowing glances that Jade had thrown her way every so often, sometimes she hated how well her brother knew her.

Bella did sigh with relief when she saw the house, normally when she saw it she was filled it a sense of dread, but this time? She was filled with hope, hope that she would be able to pull Jade out of shell and get him to rejoin the land of the living, no matter how much he kicked and screamed about it. Once the car came to a stop Bella sat in the drivers seat for a few minutes, she had never noticed how peaceful it was, once she had gathered her strength and clamed her nerves somewhat she opened the car door and walked around to the other side to open Jade's door.

Jade gave her a small smile and allowed her to help him up, he stumbled and winced as he felt the pins and needles in his legs, he had been sat down for far to long. Jade smiled as the familiar scents came to him, pine trees, mossy earth and freshly cut grass. They were the things that reminded him he was home, he felt as if he hadn't left the small town.

"Come on."

Jade felt the familiar polished wood enter his hands as Bella made sure that she had tight of hold of the suitcase, she didn't want to drop it. She linked one arm through Jades and guided him to the front door, she fumbled around for a few seconds until she had found her keys. The front door opened with a creak and Bella made a note to get some oil and oil the hinges, it sounded like something off a horror movie. She watched as Jade carefully entered the house, the sound of the cane hitting the floor filled the house, and it brought a sense of familiarity with it. It reminded her of the first time that Jade had done it, but back then he hadn't been nearly as comfortable or as confident.

"Home sweet home."

Bella smiled and placed the suitcase down on the couch, she watched as Jade ran his fingers over the coffee table and down the walls, Bella watched as he took slow but measured steps further and further into the house, she didn't know what he was feeling for or even hearing.

"It hasn't changed."

Bella nodded her head, at first she had found the fact that the whole house hadn't changed depressing, as it showed that Charlie hadn't got over their mother, but she knew that it was for a different reason. He had kept it that way for Jade, it was sweet and kind that Charlie hadn't changed the house but it also brought feelings out in her. Feelings that she didn't want to look closely at, she knew that she had no reason to be jealous of him, but that didn't stop the feeling from forming in her chest.

"Is my room still the same?"

Bella bit her lip and grabbed hold of his hand before pulling him up the stairs, she didn't know what to do. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't understand, she had never felt like this concerning her brother so why had it started now? Bella shook her head, she would try and think on it later, much later when no one was around.

"Here you go."

She held open the door for him and watched as he entered the room, his room like much of the house hadn't been changed, this time is wasn't just jealousy that welled up in her heart it was anger as well, why did Charlie do this for him? Why was it always him? This time Bella didn't try to squash the feelings, her brother had nearly everything and it was burning her inside.

"Well night."

She didn't even turn around when he called her, she continued walking until she got to the front door, she nearly pulled it off it's hinges as she rushed to get out of the house. Bella opened her car door and noted that she had forgot to lock it, if this had been anywhere else someone would have stolen it, but as it stood it was still sitting on the gravel. Bella sat in her car seat and wondered when she had began turning into this, when she had started to act more and more like Renee. Her hands found their way to her hair and she gripped it, she didn't stop when she felt the pain. Because the pain made her realise that this was real, that she wasn't dreaming.

Bella sat in her car for a few more minutes, she needed to get a hold of herself, she couldn't and wouldn't end up like their mother, Bella looked at her hands and noticed that they were shaking, why were they shaking? Bella took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she released it, Bella looked up as she saw his bedroom light get turned on. It looked like he was doing okay, maybe she could go out for a few hours? What was the harm? Bella started her car and drove to the Cullen's she needed to see Edward, she needed to calm down, from what she didn't know.

~~~~ Charlie ~~~~~

He knew something was up when Bella left, she hadn't said where she was going and he had been to busy to ask, it wasn't to Renee's that much he did know. He wasn't going o push her though, she would tell him when she was ready or so he hoped. The two of them had never been close, at first he had blamed himself for it. But then he watched and saw things that made his blood boil, Renee wasn't the woman that he thought she was.

He had caught her one day trying to hit Jade, he didn't know what had happened. She had said that she was disciplining him, but Charlie knew the difference between a slap across the wrist and what she was trying to do. It had been shortly after that they had divorced and she had left taking his children with her, he didn't know how she had managed that either. But one thing was for certain he would do anything for his children, he had already missed out on so much he wasn't going to miss out on anything more.

So when Bella had came to live with him, he had been happy. That was until he saw just how down about the full thing she was, still he kept trying no matter what, he had even tried to finish work early. But that failed more often than not, still every time he tried it had been thrown back into his face. He had tried to get a hold of Jade, which hadn't worked no one had seen him since the car accident, he hadn't spoken to anyone. He had hoped that with time Jade would have healed, and he had been partially right, Jade had healed but he was cynical.

He had tried to find out what had happened but Jade was as stubborn as a bull most days, so he had waited and bided his time. He was still waiting but he would and was going to wait until his son was ready. Charlie sighed as he looked over the paperwork, it seemed as if there was more animal attacks in the last few months than anything else.

He didn't know why these animals were attacking people, normally they didn't come this far into town, so maybe something was happening in the forest. It was a possibility, Charlie made a note to look into it later on, before anyone else died. Still he was going to do the best that he could do no matter how much it hurt him.

Charlie gave a sigh and stood up, he had been sitting down for too long. His legs had pins and needles in them, not only that his left foot and left arm had fallen asleep. Charlie groaned as he felt the familiar tingle of pins and needles enter his arm and leg, he needed to walk about some more. With a sigh he grabbed his coat and made his way out of the office, maybe a couple of hours at home would give him the energy that he needed.

Charlie smiled when he felt the cold rain hit his face, it was something that he enjoyed, it was part of the reason why he hadn't left the town. After all the cities didn't have anything like this, they didn't have the magic that nature provided. He rubbed his hands together before he made his way to his car, he was going to go home and order some take out, that was if there was nothing in the fridge.

However it didn't go to plan like that, instead when he pulled up in front of the house he saw a light on, one that hadn't been used in nearly 5 years. The last time he had seen it one was the night before Jade left, so what was it doing on now? Was Bella in the room? Charlie looked around and noticed that Bella's car was not on the gravel which mean that either someone had broken into the house or it was Jade.

Charlie wasn't sure which one he would prefer, on one hand it could be his son. Someone who he hadn't spoken to in nearly 5 years or it was someone stealing from his son, and could probably breaking items that could never be replaced. Charlie ran a finger down his holster, with quite steps he left the car and entered the house, he nearly winced when he heard the hinges creak.

He stopped when he heard someone moving around, he held his breath as the door opened as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Charlie looked at the bare feet and smiled, he knew only one person that would walk around in bare feet, when everyone else was wrapped up.

"Jade."

"Hello, dad."

Their eyes met and they both knew that they were home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story.**

* * *

><p>Ruby red eyes looked at the man that was sat a few seats away from him, he had been watching him for sometime. At first he hadn't been sure about the man, after all with so many smells and sights it was a lot to take in even for a vampire, but everyday he would come here and watch the man in the corner. A man that was very familiar to him and a stranger to him at the same time.<p>

At first he had wrote him off believing that there was nothing special about him, that he was just another plain boring human. But he had been so wrong, and he was glad that he had been, after all the man sat in the corner was one Harry James Potter, the sole reason that they had not got involved in the war. They had planned on aiding Voldemort, that was until he had read his mind and saw his memories, the so called Dark Lord was not going to go through with any of his promises.

It had been then that they had decided that they were not going to take sides, no matter how much they desired to. Blood was going to be spilt they had all known that, but what they hadn't expected was Harry, with his kind eyes and warm smile. At first they had mocked him, they doubted the fact that he could defeat Voldemort let alone kill him, yet Harry had proven them wrong. So very wrong.

He had tore through the death eaters like they were nothing, but what did they expect from the worlds most strongest mage? He wasn't a wizard, no he was so much more, he was a mage. Far more powerful than his wizarding counterparts, he didn't need a wand to channel his magic, he didn't even need the staff that he was using. Still the battle had been awe inspiring, yet after it was all over he just disappeared.

No one knew where he went or what he had been doing, still he looked at the mage and licked his lips, he didn't know why but he had felt a pull ever since he had first seen him. It hadn't been until later that Marcus had commented on the fact that he had a mating bond, a unfinished one, but one never the less and it was still there and not going to go anywhere no matter how much he had disliked the idea at first. After that it had been a race to see just who he was mated to if it was a human then they would need protection after all they were far more fragile than vampires were, it had been Caius that had pointed out that there had only been one person, Harry Potter and Marcus had agreed with him.

Still no one had been able to find Harry Potter no matter how hard they looked, yet here he was sat in a café in Volterra, their home. While it was a blow to their pride that they hadn't been able to sense him in their own home, it made pride well up in his chest, he had picked the one place were no one would look for him.

After all very few wanted to deal with the Volturi, still he wasn't going to let Harry get away, not that he had him back in his sights. After all he was Aro Volturi, and what he wanted he got no matter what. Aro licked his lips and imagined what was underneath the clothes, he was slightly confused as to why Harry was wearing such baggy clothing but in a way he was glad that he was.

He would hate it if he had to kill people for looking at what was his, and Harry was his, the mage just didn't know it yet. But that was alright, after all once he got hold of Harry there would be no escaping for him. He couldn't wait to bite into the soft flesh and taste the power that would be coursing through his veins, then after that he would claim him.

Would show him just what he had learned in his 3,000 years of being alive, he had no doubt that Harry was a virgin, he had smelt the underlining sweetness when he had first met Harry and it was still there now, which was a good thing as far as Aro was concerned. It would upset Harry if he went on a rampage and killed everyone that had touched him, he had already began making a list of who he was going to kill because they had upset him.

But that was a work in progress, after all there were so many names on it already that Aro wasn't sure where he was going to start, but it was his right as a dominate mate to do much things, he was going to make sure that Harry was safe and sound then he was going to get his revenge. He was sure that Marcus and Caius would join in as well, after all they were fond of Harry.

Which spoke about Harry, after all they had been trying for a good two thousand years to get Marcus to open up, they had done nearly everything they could think of nothing had worked. That was until Harry came along, no one but Harry and Marcus knew what the two had spoken about, even he didn't know. Now that did annoy him to no end, he wasn't used to other people's minds being shielded from him, yet Harry had somehow managed to shield Marcus's memory of what had happened that day and it irked him to no end.

He kept his eyes on Harry and followed him as he began moving through the crowd, did he know that he was being followed? Aro got his answer when Harry ducked into a nearby alley, Aro followed him and came face to face with a staff.

"Who are you and why are you following me?"

A smirk came onto Aro's lips as he purred out.

"I am Aro little one, and you are mine."

Harry blinked several times while he looked into the blood red eyes of the vampire in front of him, the only thing he could think of he was the mate of Aro, which would explain why the vampire had been stalking him. Harry looked at Aro and muttered under his breath.

"Well fuck me."

Aro heard what Harry had muttered and stalked forwards to Harry as he leaned down and whispered directly into Harry's ear.

"With pleasure little one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Long matted black hair, dull tried green eyes. Skin so pale that the veins were standing out against his skin, skin that had once been a healthy colour was now a sickly pale colour, it looked as if all of the life had been drained out of him. In some ways that was true and in others it was far worse, he couldn't die and couldn't age. It was a curse this, why would anyone want to be the 'master' of death? It was a horrible fate and he now knew that, he hadn't wanted it then and he still didn't want it now. Yet death would never take his soul and they both knew that, after all why would death take the soul of his only friend?<p>

Tired green eyes looked around his small cell, after the war he had been cast out. They no longer needed him, which had been fine with him until they had called him the next Dark Lord, he stifled a snort. Did he look like he wanted to take over the wizarding world? He had enough of them and their ways, their bigoted views and stifling ways, ways that had allowed more than one Dark Lord to rise to power, all he had wanted to do was be left alone. But that hadn't been possible, he laid down on his cot and wondered why all this had happened.

He had been living with the muggles, he had wanted to get away from the wizarding world, he was tired of it. So he had moved to the muggle world and was shocked and confused when the aurors had broken down his front door and dragged him for a trial that he had no knowledge about even though the trial was a fake and everyone in the courtroom knew it, it had been a show, his defence had been paid by the ministry although he didn't have any proof Harry knew that he had been, in the end he had been sentenced to the rest of his life here. Azkaban.

Anyone who had protested had been quickly silenced, either by money or by death, his friends had tried rest their souls they had. But it hadn't been enough, so here he was celebrating his 100th year inside of this cell, they had tried to call upon him several times. They had tried to offer him things, like his freedom back. But each time he had rejected them, he had no desire to be a weapon for them again, he hadn't even like it the first time. Even that hadn't been his own choice or even his own desire, but rather the choice and desire of an old man. An old man who had wanted a golden weapon, that would look up to him, that would worship the ground that he walked on.

"Hello Master."

Tried green eyes moved towards the shadowy figure that was stood in the corner of his cell, Death. The whole reason that he couldn't die, and he had tired so many times but each time he came back to life. He still had the scars as proof for each attempt, his whole body was a patchwork of scars and fresh wounds. Wounds that had been made by the wardens, that was if they could be called that. Most of them were worse than the witches and wizards inside of the small cells of Azkaban, and that was saying something considering the witches and wizards inside of these cells had committed some of the worst crimes in the wizarding world, more than half of them abused their power, they enjoyed making the prisoners beg for things such as food and clothes. They had tried to do it to him, but he hadn't been broken enough, and he still wasn't no matter how long he spent in this cell he wasn't going to break.

"Death."

Death gave his master a smile, he knew how tired he was. He had also known about each attempt that his master had done, but since he had 'mastered' death he couldn't die, he couldn't age. His master was stuck at the age of 21, he had stopped aging 4 years after the war. It was the least he could do, he had been so angry when he had found out that someone had mastered the hallows, had managed to collect them all.

But his master wasn't like the others, he hadn't wanted to be immortal, hadn't wanted to stay unchanging and un-aging, he had looked through his master's life and had been shocked by what he saw, after all who would willingly walk into the arms of death? It was why it had been so easy for him not to have a master, because everyone was afraid of death. That was until Harry, the one person that walked willingly into his arms.

He had been free for so many years, and he was happy that he had bee free but then Harry had came. The one man who had willingly walked into his arms, the one person that he had met that wasn't afraid of him. Death had been so furious at first one of the first times that he had felt an emotion, he had been furious at the fact that someone had finally done what no one else had been able to do. He had hated Harry, had mocked him. Had told him that there was no afterlife for him, that he would be living for the rest of time, but Harry had stood there and taken it all.

He had never once backed down from him, had never once looked away from him. No matter what was being thrown his way, he didn't bother to hide the hurt and pain, that had shone in his eyes. Not once did he cower or try and bargain with him, and after some time death realised that Harry wasn't like other people, that he didn't want this. That he didn't want to be unchanging and un-aging, he wanted to be able to die. To move on.

It had taken the two of them 40 years before they were able to have a conversation that didn't involve name calling or mocking, death had been so sure that he knew his master, but he had been proven wrong time and time again. In a way he was glad to be proven wrong, Harry was nothing like he had ever seen before, still caring and kind even though life and fate had dealt him a horrible hand. Death often wondered how he was able to still be so kind and caring, death knew that if it was him he wouldn't be so forgiving or kind.

But that hadn't changed the fact that no matter what he did Harry would still smile when he saw him, even though he was going to belittle him, was going to mock him. Death hadn't known what to make of Harry for the longest time, and eventually he had chosen to give Harry a chance and he was glad that he had chosen to give him a chance.

Thus began their tentative friendship, and the more death learned about his master the more he was happy that he could call the man a friend, Harry had never asked for anything or demanded that he do anything, instead their had been this peace between them. Death also knew that he was the only person that came to visit his master, well the only one that came to visit him without asking him for anything.

When he had learned what they had thrown in him in Azkaban for he had been furious, he had wanted to kill everyone that had ever harmed his master. After all why would they harm such a gentle soul? The person with the ability to love without question, no matter what your past was or who you had killed. After all he had welcomed him with open arms and he was death, the thing that most people feared.

It was why he was going to do this, it was why he was going to take his master away from here. Take him to someplace where he could be himself and perhaps find love, he watched as his master's eyes slid close and his breathing even out. He was making the right decision and he knew it, his master knew it whether or not he agreed with him. Although now that his master was asleep he didn't have much of a choice, he was going to take his master away whether he like it or not. He was tired of seeing one of the kindest men that had even walked this Earth get abused and used time and time again, and if his master wouldn't stand up for himself? Then he was going to do it for him. Death moved to the small cot and his nose scrunched up in disgust, had they really allowed his master to sleep on such a thing? Death shook his head it didn't matter not now.

Death gathered his master up into his arms and left in a cloud of black smoke, he didn't care about the chaos he would leave behind, he didn't care about the fact that their would be a worldwide man hunt for his master. Why should he? They wouldn't be alive for much longer, and he was going to enjoy watching them burn. He may not be able to do much, but he could decided when it was time for a world to end. That was the one thing that none of the other deities could take away from him, and it looked like this worlds time was at an end.

Death held his master in his arms and looked through each and every universe, he needed somewhere Harry could be himself without having to worry, where he could be loved. He continued to look until he came across one, he felt a smile tug at his lips. It wouldn't be perfect and there would be sometime before Harry met the ones that would make him complete, but the time would be worth it. Still where should he put his master?

Death looked at each scenario, many of them had a happy ending for Harry. He could see the happiness that shone off him like a halo of some kind, there was one that he didn't like. Death frowned, he couldn't allow it to happen but messing with a timeline had very dangerous consequences. Consequences that his master would end up paying. So what did he do?

Did he take the risk and hope that Harry met them before the events take place. It could work or it could blow up and leave his master, his Harry more broken than before. Something that he wasn't going to allow, not after he had given up so much. A smile began to form on his lips as he found the perfect timeline for his master, yes this one would be perfect. His master wouldn't have to wait that long either maybe 3 or 4 years at the most before he met them, he watched as some of the events played out before him. The would have to prove to his master that they were willing to stand by him, that they wouldn't hurt him or turn their back on him.

Death knew that they would be able to do it, if they couldn't then this timeline would exist. They would fight that much he did know, after all they were as stubborn as his master. Their views would clash, there was also their different morals as well. Death kept his eyes on the timeline for a few more moments, he didn't want to be wrong. If he was wrong then Harry could end up a shattered and broken shell, and so long as he kept existing he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Dark fathomless eyes watched as the timeline continued to play out before him.

Yes it was going to be worth it, his master would be loved and protected. He would be cherished and would need for nothing, he would have a family, something that had been torn from him, something that he yearned for. He watched as his master doted on a small female vampire, yes this was going to work. If it didn't? He would be willing to pick up the pieces and patch his master back together, then after that he would watch another world burn. No one hurt his friend and master and got away with it.

Death made sure that his master was safe in his arms before he left the void and travelled to his destination. When he appeared in was inside of a cottage, the room he was in was painted a warm orange colour, it made the room feel warmer than it really was. Death strode to the bedroom and placed his precious bundle on the bed, the blood red silk sheets were a startling contrast to his master's pale white skin. He scowled as he saw the blue lines of his veins stand out against his skin, it didn't look healthy but he really couldn't say anything. After all what did he know about living breathing creatures?

His job was to deal with the dead, so he was at a bit of a lose of what to do. He knew that his master would need clothes, food and money. But he had already provided them, so he didn't need to worry about them. Perhaps he needed to check his master's health? That was what people did wasn't it?

He checked over his master and made sure that nothing was wrong with him, he frowned as he found signs of broken bones and malnutrition. They would have to be fixed, death sighed it wasn't like he could just snap his fingers and everything would be fixed. He had rules that he had to work within, it was why he had waited so long to take his master away from his home or was it his former home? Death wasn't sure, he had no idea jut what Harry thought about the place that he had grown up in, did Harry still class it as his home? Or did he just see it as a place he was merely existing in? Death didn't know and wasn't to sure but one thing he did know? He was glad that he had done it, glad that he had taken his master away from that life.

His master made him feel things that he wasn't used to feeling, he was death and as such had little to no emotion, so it had confused him as to why this one person could make him feel so much. Why he could make him feel things that he shouldn't be feeling, he had repressed his emotions for a reason, he couldn't allow himself to weep over every death. Over everyone that had died, still some deaths were harder than others. Death knew that but it didn't change the fact, it didn't change that he had to take their souls and hope that they got the afterlife they deserved.

He tucked Harry into the bed, and made sure that his glasses were on the table next to the bed, death stifled a snort, his master was as good as blind without them. He frowned as he thought about fixing his eyesight, it wouldn't be much but it would allow everyone to see his eyes more clearly. They wouldn't be hidden by those ridiculous glasses, but that would bring attention to him, attention that he doubted that his master would want. Death reached into a his robes and pulled out a potion, he would allow his master to make the choice.

Death gave his master one last glance before he left, just because he wanted to stay with his master didn't mean that he could, he still had things to do. One of those things was to get revenge for his master, oh he had no doubt that Harry would be angry. But like Harry had told him, he had no control over his actions, he wasn't going to stop death from doing his job, a cold cruel smile came upon his lips. The wizarding world was going to burn and he was going to enjoy watching it burn.

When Harry came around he felt strange, he remembered greeting death but that was the last thing that he had remembered. His mind was blank after that, so how did he get here? For that matter where was here? He knew that he wasn't in his home, or Azkaban, Harry shuddered as he felt the air. There was no magic.

He slowly sat up and winced as his bruised ribs made themselves known, it had been a 'gift' that one of the guards had given him, Harry smirked as he thought about the shocked look on the guards face when he didn't beg. He had been put through worse, which was more than he could say about the current generation of witches and wizards. Once he was carefully propped up against the pillows Harry noticed that there was a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

There was also a deep chestnut wardrobe next to the mirror, which made him wonder what had death done? He knew that death was emotionally stunted, and knew that he would be shocked if he wasn't. After all taking people's souls for however many years he had been doing it was bound to have some consequences. Still he was happy that he could call death his friend even if it had taken them years to get to this point.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he was in a new place and had the urge to explore, to see just where death had brought him to, so far all he was able to gather was he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore, there was no magic in the air. Which meant that either death had taken him to a place where there was no magic in order to protect him or he was in the void.

Harry wasn't sure which one would be better, if it was the first then that meant he would eventually come across other people, which meant that he would be able to find out just what sort of world he now lived in. If it was the second? Then he would be in his friend's home, which didn't sound that bad, but it also meant that he would crave for company. But on the other hand he wouldn't have to worry about his friend dying on him, which was a good thing.

Still he was going to explore, once he had found his glasses. Sometimes he wished that he didn't need them, it was rather annoying to be in the middle of battle and he lost his glasses, it also have the enemy an advantage. One that sometimes was hard to gain back, but he hadn't rolled over and shown his stomach to Voldemort and he wasn't going to start now. But either way he was free, and he was going to enjoy his freedom.

Harry continued to look around the room or as much as he could without his glasses, he really needed to find them, where ever he was it was sunny which ruled out his friend's home, the void. There wouldn't be any sun and there definitely would be the sounds of birds tweeting, which meant that his friend had brought him to another world, so a new dimension maybe? Harry wasn't sure what the answer was but he was going to find out.

Harry carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his leg bumped into a table that was sat next to the bed, he felt something fall onto his legs and a gasp left his lips at the feel of the cold glass against his bare skin. Harry fumbled for a few seconds until he felt it, it was a small vial. Harry held the vial away from him, in a attempt to see it, he could barely make out the burry writing on the vial.

"What on earth?"

Harry put his hand on the table and nearly smiled when he felt his glasses underneath his hand, hopefully they were not broke. Harry carefully put his glasses back on and smiled when he was able to see the world once again, he looked at the vial and hummed.

"Do I or don't I?"

He knew what the vial was, he had been thinking about taking it when he was in 7th year, but with the war he had never got around to doing it. But here and now? He had a chance at it, he could take the potion and hope that it would restore his eyesight or he could leave it and continue to wear his glasses. But if he got into a fight then wearing his glasses could hinder him, to Harry it looked like there was only one option for him. He was going to drink it.

Harry pulled the stopper out of the vial and drank it in one go, he knew from experience that it was better to drink it in one go than sip it. After all they tasted foul, so why on earth anyone would want to make it last longer was beyond Harry, Harry gagged at the taste. It didn't matter how many times he drank a potion they still tasted disgusting to him, for a few moments nothing happened until Harry cradled his head.

A burning pain worse than the Crucio cruse began burning behind the backs of his eyes, Harry bit his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the copper of his own blood, he nearly screamed as the pain reached it's peak. But before he could open his mouth to scream the pain went as quickly as it came, Harry panted as he took off his glasses and looked around the room. Everything looked sharper now, it was as if he had been seeing the world behind frosted glass and now he was seeing it for the first time.

Without his consent a smile began to form on his lips, ant how long had he wanted something like this? How many times had he pushed it back because there had been other things? More important things, or so they had seemed now he was looking back at every moment, at every time he had put his friends above himself and he wondered, why? Why did he do it?

Was it because he wanted to be accepted? Harry wasn't sure, and he knew that he needed to find the reason as to why he pit others before himself. Death had told him that it could cause problems, but that had been when he had been innocent, and now he wasn't innocent. He had lost it the moment they had thrown him away, the moment they had thrown him into Azkaban.

Still he had things he needed to do, and one of them was find out just where he was. Harry had ruled out the void, which left him with either an other dimension which seemed likely, or death had taken him to another universe. One were magic didn't exist, which was also possible, but why would he do it? He knew that he and death were friends, but he had never seen death bend the rules before or even go against them. So why now?

Whatever the reason Harry was not about to complain about it, he had spent far to long in the dark and now he wanted to see the world, even if it was not his own world. Harry stumbled as he stood up, the muscles in his legs were weak. He hadn't had much time to walk around or do exercise, which had meant that the muscles in his legs had deteriorated. Harry leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, he would need to get his body into better shape.

He almost cried with relief when he saw the bathroom, he needed to get clean. There had been no time for bathing in Azkaban, not when the guards would find amusement in making prisoners have sex in exchange for a shower, so Harry had avoided the showers like they had the plague. For some reason the thought of having sex had caused a deep ache inside of him, he wasn't sure why. But that was something else that he needed to look into, if he wanted a relationship in the future he would need to find out why the thought of being with someone else made him ache all over, and feel as if he wanted to rip his heart out.

Harry took his clothes off or what was left of them, they were more like rags than anything else. Harry avoided the mirror as he turned on the shower, the hot waster first before the water began to heat up and filled the bathroom with steam. Harry slowly turned the cold and placed his hand under the water, he winced then pulled his hand from underneath the water.

"Maybe a little more cold."

Harry turned the cold water tap a little more, he waited for a few minutes then put his hand back underneath the water, he smiled and got into the shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his back and shoulders, how long had it been since he had been able to do this? How long since he could bathe without worry or fear?

Harry rested his hands against the cold tiles, he closed his eyes before he rested his head on the cold tiles. A small pleased sigh left his lips, this was nice being able to relax. But he knew that he couldn't stay in here for very long, his legs wouldn't allow him to, he could feel the strain on his legs already. He needed to move and get sorted then he could rest again and try to move a little more, Harry grabbed hold of a shampoo and didn't pay any attention to what type it was.

After he had washed his hair Harry quickly got out of the shower and sat down on the toilet, he felt drain and out of breath, it didn't sit right with him. He had fought in a war at one point yet something as simple as showering had tired him out, Harry hated it he didn't like the feeling of being helpless, he knew that he was far from helpless. Still he would have to get his body back to working order, he would have to rebuild what he had lost.

Still at least he didn't have to worry about his magic, after they had tried to put the magic suppression cuffs on him they had sorted out. Which had meant that he could use his magic, but he didn't dare use his magic while he was in there, not when they would find someway of binding his magic or worse trying to steal it off him. Which had been done, but the after effects had not been pleasant or nice.

But rather the woman whose magic they had ripped out of her body had went insane then had went onto a killing spree killing thousand before she strapped herself with 48 sticks of dynamite and detonated them, causing her and whoever else that had been attached to the dynamite to explode, they had still been picking body parts months later, even now they still had not found everyone who had died that day. Which for Harry was rather upsetting as some families would never find closure, they would never have their loved ones body back whole, or as whole as it could be.

So yes Harry hadn't wanted that to happen to him, he didn't know what he would have done anyway. She had only been a normal level witch, so what would have happened to him if he had his magic torn from him? Harry shuddered as he thought about all the possibilities, none of them had looked pretty and he knew that it would have taken more than just 10 aurors to contain him.

Still he wanted to know would this world be ready for him?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- James and Lily Potter are alive and well, they didn't die.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Mates were something that vampires worshipped, they completed them, halved their bloodlust and made them whole. It was why if you wanted to cripple a vampire you took out their mate first, after all a mate weakened vampire is not truly living, they are merely existing. That being said a vampire could not harm their mate, well they could in a state of blood lust, such cases were rare but they did happen. Normally such cases had devastating effects on the vampire that had harmed their mate, it could lead to a vampire becoming suicidal.

Vampire relied on blood to keep them alive it could be animal or it could be human, when deprived of blood for long periods of time it could cause them to go into blood lust, but so could the call of battle, the feeling of striking down their enemies and watching as they died before them. However blood lust caused by a feeding frenzy could also cause in the result of a mate being harmed, during a feeding frenzy that leads to blood lust can often cause a vampire to forget just who his or her mate was. It was cases like this that could allow a vampire to attack his or her mate and sometimes kill them, the death of a mate is soul shattering for a vampire. They feel as if part of their soul has been ripped out and they will never get it back, most vampires chose death rather than live without their mate.

However this was what had happened, it had been feeding time for the Volturi and during the feeding frenzy that had been caused by blood lust a mate was attacked. It had caused the kings to go berserk, the sight of their mate laying there with blood pooling around him caused fear to enter their bodies. It wasn't something that they normally experienced, yet they were and all because of one reason, one reason that was laying in the middle of a king sized bed.

Laying in the middle of a king sized bed was a teen, a teen that was far to small for his age. Long raven hair was falling out of the ponytail that it was in, they couldn't see his eyes but they hoped that they would. Because it would be a sign that he was still alive, the fact that their mate was male didn't bother them, they had been alive long enough to know that gender didn't matter when it came to being a mate. Although some vampires would be shocked and slightly horrified at the thought of having a male mate, they didn't. They had lived 3,000 years without their mate and they weren't going to throw away the chance just because he was male.

Still his heart was beating even though it was weak and they feared that they would have to change him before he was ready, if they did that then it could destroy the mating bonds and kill everyone that was involved. It was why they were willing to wait, however it looked as of someone had not been kind to them, because they had delivered their mate in the most painful way. Bloody, battered and nearly broken, it also didn't help that when they had been removing his clothes they had seen scars that went across the full length of his back. They looked like either belt marks or whip marks, they hadn't took a closer look at the scars, they hadn't wanted to loose their temper and hurt their mate.

Still the waiting was slowly driving them inane, while they had lived for 3,000 years without their mate having him here and just mere inches away was driving them crazy, especially with their instincts going berserk. So they waited, it was all they could do even if they didn't like it. Besides what was the point of having 3,000 years worth of experience if they weren't going to use it?

However when eyelids began to flutter open they felt unneeded breath catch in their throats as they stared at the most stunning set of green eyes that they had ever seen. Cherry red lips parted as he spoke in a raping voice.

"Where am I?"

Before he could say anything else a glass of water was pressed to his lips, and he slowly sipped the water. They helped him sit up when it became clear that either they helped him sit up or he would do it on his own and possibly hurt himself even more something that they were not going to allow. It was clear that he was not used to having people help him, and the small flinch that he gave when their hands touched him spoke volumes of his life.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"

The three brothers shared a look, how were they going to answer theses questions? However before they had chance to a pale shaking hand was feeling the bandages around his throat.

"Vampires? Of all things to run into!"

Green eyes filled with fire pinned them to the spot as he asked.

"So why am I not dead? You laws clearly state that it is either turn or die."

Just who was this teen? How did he know so much about them? Still something inside of them bristled at the tone that he had used, they ruled the vampire world and mate or not no one spoke to them like that! However he didn't know that he was their mate, while it was clear that he knew about vampires and the laws, they doubted that he knew everything about vampires, so they would let it slide for now. But just because they were letting it slide didn't mean that they were going to forgive him for this, once he was more settled they would punish him. However it wouldn't be a physical punishment, they had seen the scars upon his back and had no desire to add any more, it would be of a more sexual nature.

There was still the issue of how did he know about them, it was clear that they were the first vampires that he had came across. So where did he get his knowledge? It was a question that they were going to ask, if someone had been leaking the knowledge of vampires to humans then they could be at risk of exposure. Then it would be like the witch hunts all over again, something that could not bell allowed. Not with the new ways that humans had came up with, the new ways on killing things and could easily wipe them lout should someone find out about them.

"You know of us?"

The other two turned towards their normally depressed brother, they could hear the faint emotion in his voice as the mating bond took hold of him. It was strange to hear emotion in his voice after so long, after he had chosen to give up on life. Still they were not about to look a gift horse n the mouth.

"I studied about you, how there are only two covens that feed off animals. How there is a coven called the Volturi that govern the rest of the vampire world to make sure that you don't get exposed."

A dark eyebrow was raised as the teen shifted on the bed, vampires or not he couldn't explain to them how he knew. He didn't know his great uncles stance on vampires, he would have to ask and find out. Still he had no real way of getting in contact with him, Hedwig was still at the castle with the other owls and eagles there was even a raven or two.

"You seem to be very well informed."

He warily nodded his head, he felt strange as if he was being to them for some reason. He wasn't sure why either, he still had two years left before he came into his magical inheritance. So why did he have this pull? Why did he want to be wrapped up in their arms? It didn't make much sense to him, he had studied about mates and bonds but that was all. Book had been an escape for him, it was all he had while he was growing up and then when he went to the Dursleys. He would never call them family, they didn't deserve the title.

"Indeed, but I cant tell you anything."

Just as one of them was about to argue one of the guards came in, there was panic in his eyes and that brought the kings up short, what did Demetri have to panic over? He was a vampire and one of the strongest predators around! Still the panic was there and it was clear that it wasn't going to leave, when one of the brothers felt Demetri's hand brush against his own everything became clear and he looked at the bed with confused eyes.

"You are not human."

The teen shook his head and bit his lip, he wanted to tell them, he had the urge to do so but before anything could happen a cold voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Just what have you done to my son?"


End file.
